A Touch of Zen - Beyond the Dragon's Eye - Revised (Extended)
by YangHuiZhen
Summary: Less does young Ouyang Nian know, how encountering the children of the Emperor's high ranked minister, Yang Lian, will change his life. Especially, when his father sends him to the capital to serve the High Eunuch Wei Zhongxian, who follows his own political aims. Caught in the middle of intrigues and plotting, the young man finds that there is more than only one truth.
1. Prologue: The Look into a Broken Mirror

" **A Touch of Zen – Beyond the Dragon's Eye"**

 _ **Introduction, List of Characters and Prologue**_

Based on the cinematic masterpiece of director King Hu, "A Touch of Zen", and historical facts, my story starts after the movie's famous Bamboo Forest Fight and before the Haunted Fortress Battle, narrating the untold story of Yang Hui-zhen, daughter of an outlawed noble and loyal to the Emperor, and Ouyang Nian, Captain of the guard of the Eastern Agency and loyal to the corrupt and power-obsessed Eunuch Wei Zhongxian.

* * *

 _ **List of Characters:**_ **  
**

 **Wei Zhongxian:** _ **High Eunuch, Head of the Eastern Agency and First Minister of the Realm**_

 **Nie Qiu:** _ **High Eunuch Wei's aide and confidant**_

 **Xu Xianchun (Hsu Hsien-chen):** _ **Head of the secret Police, later Commander of the Eastern Agency**_

 **Men Da (Mun Ta):** _ **Commander of the Eastern Agency**_

 **Yang Lian:** _ **Leader of the Donglin Party**_

 **Yang Hui-zhen:** _ **Yang Lian's Daughter**_

 **Yang Chien-cheng:** _ **Yang Lian's son**_

 **Shi Wenqiao (Shih Wen-chao):** _ **General of the Imperial Army**_

 **Lu Ding'an (Lu Ting-yen):** _ **General of the Imperial Army**_

 **Lu Qiong:** _ **Lu Ding'an's Grandson**_

 **Ouyang Dongfeng:** _ **Chief Magistrate of the City of Changzhou**_

 **Ouyang Nian:** _ **Ouyang Dongfeng's youngest Son, later Captain of the Guard at the Eastern Agency**_

 **Gu Shengzhai:** _ **Scribe and Calligrapher**_

 **Madam Gu:** _ **Gu Shengzhai's Mother**_

 **Xu Zhengqing:** _ **Magistrate of the Border Town in the Mountains**_

 **Hui Yuan:** _ **The Golden Abbot of the Mountain Monastery**_

 **Guan Dao:** _ **Captain of the Guard at the Eastern Agency**_

* * *

 **"A Touch of Zen - Beyond the Dragon's Eye" (extended)**

Less does young Ouyang Nian know, how encounter the children of the Emperor's high ranked minister, Yang Lian, will change his life. Especially, as his father wants him to serve the High Eunuch Wei Zhongxian, who follows his own political aims and plans of regency. Caught in the middle of intrigues and plotting, the young man finds that there is more than only one truth.

* * *

 **Prologue:** **The Look into a Broken Mirror**

 _ **Beijing – The Eastern Agency – December 1627**_

* * *

A slight breeze, not much more, than a hint of movement in the air at this early hour, got lost within this well hidden part of the High Eunuch's City Palace which was better known as the headquarters of the Eastern Agency.

It got told nothing happened here without the knowledge and the will of the Emperor's first minister and that all would choke in here from oppression, from fear and from the firm grip the secret police kept everything and everyone within.

Aside the icy wind nothing else breathed and moved within the silent corridors, but the flickering torches settled in their mounts.

Shadows of their flames got thrown at the walls, dancing to an inaudible sound and to an unknown melody composed out of sighs and whisper, of sadness and sorrow.

Still a couple of hours were to go till the sun would send some few rays of light in here to spend a little hope and comfort where elsewise all hope was lost, where there was no relief, no way out but one and where getting to see the sun again only had one meaning – death!

Those few rays of sunlight! Not enough light, though, to dispel the darkness that soaked through the walls and into the hearts and minds of those waiting for their fate to finally fulfil itself at the end of everything once having had a meaning – strength and faith and hope and trust and...

Love!

* * *

Within one corner of their cell sat two lonely figures, arms wrapped around each other, clinging to each other, holding each other tight to endure what they knew would be their last night amongst the living.

They did not complain, neither did they cry or scream. All they did was holding each other close, staring at each other as if this would provide a last chance for them to achieve to get the image of one sketched to the other's memory.

The young man shifted a little that he would be able to tuck a strand of hair back behind the young woman's ear.

"It escaped from your bun", he whispered in a soundless voice.

She lifted her gaze and looked at him while she tried a little smile: "Do you really think it still matters?"

"It does", he replied and returned the smile: "To me, it matters. It always will, as long as I'll breathe."

He beheld her out of tired eyes before he reached out again to caress her cheek.

It caused him inward pain to see it hurt and bruised, with her eyes swollen from crying and her face covered with dried blood from wounds, he knew they'd not heal before...the break of dawn...

His thumb gently fondled her lips and he let out a sigh when he leaned his brow against her temple, breathing a kiss on it still tried to not let her sense his own despair.

"Forgive me", he whispered.

"I did long ago", she answered

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes: "It is more than I deserve and more I could ever wish for. I cannot dare to ask for more."

They kept silent for a while and he tried to focus on anything pleasurable he was able to remember just to forget about the white hot pain that ran through his body whenever he dared to move.

Wei Zhongxian's torturers knew how to break their captives, no matter if guilty or innocent, if noble or commoner. He would not tell her what they used on him to break him, but it did do to him to know by himself.

His hair was soaked in blood, his lips were bruised and swollen and he would not dare to count the black and blue marks he had carried away since they had dragged him down to the dungeons.

There was no use for him to belie himself: He longed for this to end...

He longed for a cup of wine to numb if not his body so at least his mind, but he feared he would not even remember the taste of water, let alone the taste of wine.

"Why did you come", he suddenly asked under his breath, keeping his eyes closed: "You and General Shi were both welcome with Abbot Hui Yuan."

She buried her head within his shoulder and replied: "We still are, but how could I agree to save the one who loves me and leave the one to die, whom I once considered the one to be my spouse?"

He smiled: "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Your spouse?"

"Yes!"

"If this is the only reason, then, I fear, they will not grant us such a favour." He turned his head and looked at her when he added: "Will you wait for me on the other side?"

She nodded at his shoulder, but kept silent. It was not necessary to see the tears streaming down her cheeks, he knew, she was crying, and he also knew he had no words able to comfort her.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

Tired! It was all he felt. Tired!

But he did not dare to close his eyes to grant himself some sleep. He had to stay awake. No matter the cost. It would be his last chance to behold her and he would do so till he would close his eyes for the last time.

It was within this moment that his gaze met the small window high above his head and he knew the break of dawn was close.


	2. The Wise will doubt the Powerful

**Chapter 1:** **The Wise will doubt the Powerful**

 _ **Wuxi – The Donglin Academy – Autumn 1604**_

* * *

"Be careful with the books! It's a long journey and they are meant to reach the capital whole and undamaged! It would be inexcusable if one of them would get lost."

Pointing at half a dozen chests piled up in the middle of the courtyard, the officially dressed speaker instructed a handful of men about how to stow the carts they were busy working at.

One of them nodded eagerly as he replied: "Yes, master! That's understood. We will store them within the covered cart. They should be safe from rain and dampness in there."

"Good", the official approved: "That's very good! But make haste! I want to leave the latest at midday!"

"You shall, master. Everything will be ready in time!"

Watching his men for another couple of moments how they stored his belongings to the carts, the official finally turned round to return to his quarters.

Looking back at the bygone weeks, he felt content and entirely pleased about the outcome of his travels. First, he had been in doubt about the spirit and purpose of the venture and the risk his old teacher and spiritual mentor was willing to take, but now, having been allowed to take a closer look at the result, he felt honoured and relieved that he got deemed worthy to become one of the leaders of this remarkable place and institution.

His old master, Gu Xiancheng, had always dreamt of a place where he would be able to train scholars in the old way, the Confucian way. Having found this place in the city of Wuxi and having been able to restore and to rebuild the ancient Donglin Academy made him feel blessed twice and so he had invited many of his former scholars to join him at the memorable day in summer when the awe-inspiring main gate of the academy got opened again.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard, now, he slowly shook his head, asking himself why he had ever doubted the idea. The powerful spirit of this place alone vindicated his master's wish to revive its purpose and as soon as he had passed the gate at his arrival, he had known he would be willing to dedicate himself to this purpose as well.

With all his heart and soul.

It was not that he wished to leave. If the decision would have been solely his, he would have sent for his wife and his newborn daughter to join him here for a life in peace and far away from the schemes at the Emperor's court and the omnipresent shadow of the Eastern Agency's secret police.

But the decision was not solely his and he knew, his duties as an Imperial magistrate would not allow him a longer absence from the capital and from the rest of the fawning courtiers.

His presence got required and even though the Emperor left more and more of his affairs to his ministers and magistrates, he would still notice if one of his officials would neglect the tasks they got chosen for.

He let out a sigh.

But, of course, not only his duties called for him. Much more he longed for to see his wife again and for to hold his child for the first time...

'I don't even know how my daughter looks like by now and whom she resembles', it came to his mind while he was about to climb up the stairs leading to the private quarters of the academy's leaders.

"You won't want to leave without bidding me farewell, won't you, Yang Lian?"

A calm voice, underlain with a heartfelt laugh, tore him out of his thoughts and he turned round to just find himself eye to eye with one of master Xiancheng's other guests.

"The way you drive your men on to make haste, I almost feel tempted to assume, you want to be on your way, before I can follow your example."

Yang Lian returned the smile and raised his hands to offer his compliments to the other: "Mister Ouyang! Governor! Forgive, if I may have appeared to be disrespectful. I'm just looking forward to returning home."

"Now, now my friend; be at ease! What I was trying to tell you is: If you delay your departure for about an hour, I will keep you company. I prepare to leave as well and you surely will agree that travelling in good company is always to prefer over travelling alone. In addition, it would be my pleasure to offer you quarters for the night as soon as we'll have reached my humble place in Changzhou. Let's see if you can refuse an offer like this."

"Sure! Sure! It would be both, an honour and a pleasure to accompany you to your hometown before I return to the capital. It will at least provide me a few more days away from bureaucracy and toadyism and away from a ruler, who is more interested in the creation of his own tomb than in the fate of his country and people. I confess, Governor, if I would not feel that deeply bound to the duties I got entrusted with, I would have left the Forbidden City and the filthy web of conspiracy, spying and treason months ago."

"If you allow, my friend, I dare to speak openly. It is good men like you taking leave, which causes the political scene of our country to go down the drain and not only within the Forbidden City or the capital, but also in the provinces. It's foolish to think you are unable to procure a change. If honest men like you quit, who will be left for our people to trust in?"

"I cherish your advice and the confidence you obviously have in me, I just fear I'm not old enough, yet, to make the best out of a bad bargain. What am I supposed to teach my daughter? That there is nothing more desirable than becoming a concubine at the Emperor's court? That is not what I want to happen to her."

"You see, Yang Lian, that is why you are exactly in the place where you are needed. Having a look around this place, the academy and everything it offers to you, I understand why you feel drawn to let go of the magistrate you are in favour of becoming a teacher. It is what I would wish for as well, but why would you allow yourself to miss the opportunity to become both – a magistrate who's also a teacher? Gu Xiancheng will be in need for those who are willing to spread the ideas and lessons of the academy in other parts of the country, even amidst the heart of the realm."

Yang Lian beheld the man who dared to speak that openly without the slightest hint of being afraid about who else could listen. It felt like looking into a mirror and therefore he raised an eyebrow and frowned when he replied: "Don't you fear the Eastern Agency and its secret police? People got imprisoned and damned for less than your thoughts."

"If they want to find a reason to get rid of me, they will find a reason. There is nothing I can do about it. If I keep silent, my silence will be ominous, if I speak my mind, my opinions will make me their target. Up till today, they left me alone. My family served the Emperor and his ancestors for many generations and we will not end this old tradition, even though there are times where I wished for being brave enough to disobey to my loyalty and the oath I once swore."

"How come?"

"Be glad, Yang Lian, you only have a daughter. Fate wanted me to become the father of sons only. My eldest son served the Emperor in a garrison near the border. He fell defending the great wall during one of the many skirmishes our proud sons have to fight every year. Two of his brothers followed his example and decided in favour of the Emperor as well. They are still convinced it's the right thing to do and that's a matter of honour and tradition to serve their Emperor within his glorious army. It is one more reason why I want to return to Changzhou. My sons will return home for a couple of days, vested with countless stories about their heroic deeds and their adventures, but while my wife will endure it in silence, just smiling at their overeagerness, my youngest son will listen to their amazing tales in awe. Trust me, my friend, I love my sons, all of them equally, but I will not allow my youngest to end up within the Emperor's services as well."

"He is still a child if I remember it right. Teach him what master Xiancheng taught you. He might discover that there is more to explore than just the trade of war."

Ouyang Dongfeng nodded with a knowing smile: "I will heed your advice, but I count on you to remind me of it, in case I should forget about it. But", he had a look around the courtyard again: "as it seems we forgot about time. Your men are almost ready for departure while we are still busy discussing profound matters. I suggest we continue as soon as we are on our way."

"We will leave an hour after dinner. Knowing you will accompany us, we will wait for you and your escort outside the gate."

"We will join you in time."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Donglin Academy got founded in the year 1111. Closed down and destroyed several times, it got restored during the Qing Dynasty and redecorated from 1981 – 1982.**

 **Ouyang Dongfeng was the first magistrate of Changzhou in the late Ming Dynasty and one of the sponsors, who helped to restore the Donglin Academy in the year 1604.**

 **Gu Xiancheng was one driving force in the process of restoring the Donglin Academy in the year 1604. He taught at the academy until his death in the year 1612.**


	3. Time and Tide wait for no Man

**Chapter 2:** **Time and Tide wait for no Man**

 _ **Wuxi – The Donglin Academy – Summer 1612**_

* * *

A single sunbeam found its way through the closed curtains and as curious as it was cheeky, it explored the whole study while mother sun was travelling the bright blue summer sky, but it was just an empty room the little ray of light found.

Except for some particles of dust dancing lazily in the narrow line of brightness it left behind as it went to behold the place, it found itself to be all alone within the room where elsewise lively discussions got led and where deep thoughts often filled the air before they used to get written down in books and letters.

It was all silent now and the little flare had a look at the books carefully stored on shelves, loosely spread on the floor and left behind on the writing desk, still opened as if their reader would soon return to continue his work.

A slight breeze had blown a stack of paper from the desk and inkwell, feathers and brush lay on the table as if they just waited for to get picked up and used again.

Some dried flowers rustled within a corner of the room when the little breeze that accompanied the little ray of light made them move inside their vase and withered leaves and petals fell to the ground.

White draperies now covered the colourful sketches and paintings of landscapes, which always used to catch a visitor's eye whenever a guest entered the room and halfway burned down candles waited in vain for getting lit again.

The study lay abandoned and although it still held the spirit of its former dweller, it would not be he who would return to finish the work which still waited to be done.

Feather and brush would soon have to get used to another skilful hand and they would have to follow the different rhythm of thoughts a different mind would think and write down at the, for now, deserted writing desk.

Silent steps announced a visitor and the little ray of light had a last look at the door, waiting impatiently for the door handle to move as it was curious about the one being bold enough to disturb the silence of this place, before it grabbed its companion, the little hint of a breeze, with its sleeve to drag it to a hiding place behind the curtains just in time to vanish right within the moment the door got opened.

The silent flow of the dancing dust got disturbed when the door leading to the study swung open, but the unexpected visitor hesitated to enter.

He had a look around and sighed deeply before he finally dared to step closer.

The slight draft now streaming through the room, blew the fallen down papers right in the visitor's way and he knelt down to pick them up, carefully and wearing a sad smile when he recognized the well-known hand of the writings.

He got up and went over to the writing desk to place the letters and papers back on top of the stack of documents where he believed they would belong to then he let his hand run over the skilful carved table leaf before he turned round to push the curtains back.

Bright light flooded in and the emptiness and sadness the room was filled with seemed to shrink within the kind and gentle face of the sun.

Yang Lian turned round and let his gaze move around the room again. He bowed in front of the writing desk and raised his hands for some last greetings.

His voice was calm when he spoke, but he himself felt unsettled and shaken: "I'm late, master Gu, too late to bid you the last farewell. I knew, even though, I would leave the capital the moment the news reached me, it would be too late to make it here in time, but I promise, the academy will live. Your spirit will live. It will be our task to carry on in your name. May your wisdom and sense of justice always be a guide for us, who we named us proud of having been your humble students and companions."

"You were not the only one the passing of Master Gu Xaincheng caught by surprise, my friend. Even we, who we stayed with him till the end, were not prepared for letting him go. I fear, it is true and there will never be a right moment for being prepared."

"Brother Gao!"

"Yang Lian!"

The two men greeted each other, but when the high ranked guest, who had just arrived at the academy after a straining journey straight from the capital, wanted to bow in front of him, Gao Panlong held him back: "There is no need for such negligibilities. Not today."

He stepped closer and added: "Important changes are before us, and even if we all would wish for more time to be spent with mourning and honouring the master, we cannot delay some imminent decisions."

"Changes and decisions?" Yang Lian raised an eyebrow in surprise: "I admit, I do no understand. The number of students asking for admission is still increasing, the circle of our supporters is still growing and the academy is long known for its excellent reputation. Why would you consider a change?"

Gao Panlong smiled and raised a hand to set his guest at rest: "No worries, my friend. Be at ease. You will learn about our plans tonight, after the evening meal got served. Ouyang Dongfeng will join us then and together we will let you in on our vision. I assure you, we would never act against the spirit of Master Gu Xiancheng."

"Ouyang Dongfeng?" Yang Lian looked up and smiled pleasantly surprised about this unexpected news: "How come, he'll keep us company? I hope there won't be more serious matters for us to discuss tonight?"

"As you surely got informed", Gao Panlong replied: "Gu Yuncheng will take his brother's mortal remains home to their family for the funeral. He won't be around during the upcoming days and, therefore, he asked Mister Ouyang to act in his place and to decide in his place."

"I see! In this case, I better take care to be rested. It might become a long evening and night for all of us, so, will you excuse me until it is time for the evening meal? I would like to change clothes and to recover from the journey's strain for a while."

"Of course! Your quarters are prepared and await you."

* * *

It was close to sunset when Yang Lian returned from a walk through the woods and the gardens belonging to the academy.

His path had led him to and fro the place, following the changing pace of his thoughts, until he had reached the holy shrine hidden inside a small temple, where he had lit candles and incense to honour the late Gu Xiancheng.

He had no idea how long he tarried in these calm and peaceful halls, but he knew, there would be no escape neither from the evening meal nor from the debate Gao Panlong had announced to him earlier today.

And so he went back to the academy's main building as soon as the sun slowly turned towards the horizon.

"Am I allowed to accompany you?"

A well known figure approached quickly heading towards him coming straight from the main gate.

It was Ouyang Dongfeng, still dressed within his dusty travelling clothes, and he seemed highly interested in talking to him in private before they would have to join the vespertine meeting.

Yang Lian nodded with a smile as he greeted the arrival: "As if I could refuse such a request of yours."

"Then let's go the long way round! I prefer you to receive the news you'll learn about tonight from my side first."

"But you must be tired. Don't you want to rest first? I'm sure we'll have a moment or two for to talk privately after the evening meal got served."

"No, my friend! No rest for me. Not yet! It might rather be that you'll need a moment on your own before the gathering after I told you what I have to tell you."

"What could be so important that it cannot wait?"

"Taking your reaction into consideration, I dare to claim, you got not informed, yet, why your physical presence is that highly requested this time."

"Aside the news about the passing of Gu Xiancheng, nothing else got mentioned to me. So, tell me, what is all of this about?"

"Well", Ouyang Dongfeng cleared his throat: "the academy's leaders are very well aware about your influence at the Emperor's court and on the Emperor himself. They will come up to you with an utmost concern. They will ask you to use your influence and reputation for to reach one of our group's highest goals."

Yang Lian frowned: "What goal?"

"Gao Panlong will let you in on the details later tonight."

"No, my friend, I won't wait that long. You made such haste to head me off before I'd return to the academy, you insisted on talking to me here and now, so, what is it the academy's leaders will expect me to do?"

"The Eastern Group! The Eastern Agency! You know about their growing power and influence. You know about their spies and about the degree their secret police already infiltrated not only the capital but the whole country."

He paused and looked at Yang Lian, honestly concerned and worried, before he went on: "The academy's leaders will ask you to bring your influence on the Emperor to bear to make him concern himself with his duties against his people again. None of the provincial governors seem to reach him anymore and the more we try the less we achieve. You are one of the leaders of our group and a well respected head of the academy. If there is one, the Emperor will have to listen to it is you, Yang Lian!"

"I'm almost flattered about the trust and confidence you and the academy set in me, my friend, but I fear you all overestimate my skills. The Emperor is in no way inclined to follow the advice I could give to him. There are others, who are way more successful in reaching his ear."

"And they had time and opportunities enough to get that far over decades! Yang Lian, you know better than me what will happen if the Emperor won't set an end to the goings-on taking place behind his back and with the Eastern Agency and the secret police being allowed to operate in the shadows without some valiant men stepping in their way."

"I know, Governor, and I will continue trying my best to oppose those who try to influence the Emperor in a corruptive way, but I am not the only member of the magistrate who is eager to try this. And I can assure you, there is only one thing which you can take for granted – the moment, the Emperor gets behind the try to manipulate him, he will deny listening to you and he won't change his mind in your favour ever again."

"Then it might be time to make a try to win the crown prince for us..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yang Lian was a noble and high ranked official at the Emperor's court. After Gu Xiancheng's death, he became both, the head of the Donglin Academy as well as the leader of the Donglin Movement (Donglin Faction).**

 **Gao Panlong was a famous teacher, and got hired by Gu Xiancheng and his brother to train scholars from all around China at the Donglin Academy. He became also an important member of the Donglin Faction.**

 **Gu Yuncheng was the younger brother of the academy's leader Gu Xiancheng and together with his brother also one of the newly founders of the Donglin Academy.**


	4. Life's not waiting for a Storm to pass-1

**Chapter 3:** **Life is not waiting for the Storm to pass (1)**

 _ **Changzhou – The Governor's City Palace – Winter 1620**_

* * *

Two heavily armed guards barred the unexpected visitor's way when he headed straight for Ouyang Dongfeng's office and kept him from entering the corridor just the moment when he hastened round the corner.

"By order of the governor – no one is allowed to pass!"

Surprise got mirrored within the eyes of the young man when he stepped back and when he beheld the two guards who obviously got assigned to shield the governor from everything and everyone possibly able to disturb him at this late evening hour.

He cocked an eyebrow, frowning and confused, and a derisive smile appeared upon his lips, never reaching his eyes, though, when he replied: "By order of my father – step out of my way. It is by his wish that I seek him out here tonight."

Unimpressed by his words the guards made no attempt neither to let him pass, nor to step aside: "Nothing got mentioned to us about the governor's son being expected for a visit."

"Since when is it, that the governor's son has to ask for permission, if he wants to talk to his father?" Neither the icy voice, nor the adamant gaze out of a pair of soft dark eyes actually wanted to match the young man's gentle face, but there was no doubt that he would not accept a 'no' when he added: "I'm no petitioner, who has to ask for allowance to enter or to leave these halls. You can make another try to hold me back, but I dare to claim it will not do you good should my father learn about this incident."

This said, he pushed past the guards and hurried down the corridor being slightly in a huff.

Of course, he understood his father's order to keep the gates and aisles watched, especially at night, but since the Emperor's death a couple of months ago things did change. Unnoticed by those, who were not aware of what to keep an eye upon, but even more obvious to those, who knew how to interpret even the slightest hint of a change the way it was meant to be interpreted.

And the young man knew how to interpret the signs.

Since the news of the Emperor's death had reached them here, his father aged visibly. More and more often it happened that he locked himself up within his study at the end of the day. He refused to join his wife and son for dinnertime and buried himself amongst stacks of books and piles of papers and documents. It even occurred that he spent whole days and nights behind closed doors, not even leaving his study and the library for an hour of rest.

Things started to get worse when only one month after he had succeeded his father the young Emperor died from a mysterious sickness and when not only behind closed curtains rumour began to spread that poison and assassination played a role in this strange incident.

The young man sighed and shook his head when he finally reached the heavy door leading to his father's study. He straightened and inhaled a deep breath, then he entered the room behind the massive door; the room, he once had thought of as the most exciting place within the whole city palace.

Meanwhile, it had lost its magic and was what it apparently always had been: a fortress built of books and documents where his father could hide amongst whenever he felt the urge to escape the reality of his duties.

Ouyang Dongfeng did not even look up when his son entered the room. All he said was: "Close the door and come here!"

The young man shrugged and did as his father told him. He let out another sigh and approached the broad and heavy writing desk slowly and without haste. There he stood motionless for another couple of moments until his father finally looked up fixing his gaze on him.

It was not to miss that his eyes were red from the strain of reading and writing and that he looked tired and exhausted. His face appeared to be pale and ashen within the little light and some grey strands had mingled with his once deep black hair.

When his father still made no effort to explain to him, why he had ordered him here, the young man finally dared to speak frankly: "Tell me, father, what is all of this about? Your puzzling message, the late hour, your wish to meet me here and not within your private quarters, the guards who tried to keep me away from here? If I would not know you, I would tend to assume, you're afraid of something or someone..."

"Not afraid, but concerned", Ouyang Dongfeng answered: "But that is not, why I wanted to have you show up here tonight."

"Not?" The younger man frowned.

"No! I required your physical presence of you, because this late evening's meeting will mostly concern you and what I will demand from you."

"Father?"

"While we are talking, I have your servants packing your bags. You will leave with sunrise and return to your master and to your studies. You will stay away from home, from your mother and from me until I will order you to return. There will be no talking back. It is essential for your safety to do as I tell you. Do you understand?"

"But, father, it's not even a week since I returned home. Why am I supposed to leave again after what barely feels like a wink of an eye?"

"An ambassador of the young Emperor will arrive by the end of this week. Your mother and I will welcome him and we will celebrate a banquet in his honour, but it is necessary that you will already be on your way back to your studies. The court's messenger is not meant to find you here."

"What is it that worries you? What could he do to me? What else is this visit supposed to be, but an official visit in the name of the new Emperor paid to the governor of Changzhou?"

"This is way more, but just an official inaugural visit. This visit is meant to set things straight, the late Emperor had no time to set his seal on. This visit is meant to let me and others of our group know that the young Emperor will not do as his father did. He wants us to know that he is not inclined to follow the path his father wanted to tread."

"The Emperor is nothing more but a boy, even younger than me. What I came to know about him is that he is in no way interested in setting his seal on anything else but his carvings."

"That is what concerns me", Ouyang Dongfeng replied: "It is easy to manipulate him and his new confidant is said to be masterly skilled in manipulating others to follow his will. The Emperor made Wei Zhongxian the new head of the Eastern Agency and by doing so he also made him one of the highest ranked ministers of the realm..."

"...and the head of the secret police", his son added under his breath.

"Yes! With Wei Zhongxian being the head of the Eastern Agency and the leader of the Jinyiwei, the brocade guard, we all will have to be vigilant. The new High Eunuch is known for being ambitious and driven by greed for power and control."

"I understand, but, father, I still do not conceive of why you are that full of cares if it comes to me."

The governor kept silent for a while as he beheld his son, then he got up and went to face him eye to eye placing both hands on the young man's shoulders: "Nian, I have all reason to worry about you. Since time immemorial the males of our family served the Emperor either with their skills in politics or as soldiers using their skills in battle or on duty to secure the borders. So did our ancestors, so did your uncles and so did and do I and your elder brothers. None of us ever served in the ranks of the secret police and as long as I still breathe it will remain this way. You are my youngest son and no one will ever get my allowance to corrupt your heart and soul!"

"You are worried about them making a try to lure me amongst the forces of the secret police?" Ouyang Nian stared at his father in disbelief: "Do you really trust me that little? Father, you raised me to be aware of what is right and what is wrong. You taught me to take personal responsibility for everything I do. Do you really think they could be able to make me forget all those lessons?"

The slap in the face found him all unprepared and so did the embrace, he got pulled into the same moment.

"Young fool", his father said in a hushed tone: "Don't you know, they are able to make you forget everything? Your name! Your family! Your honour! Do you really think all those agents who sneak around the realm got born with only one wish – to become one of the Jinyiwei? No, Nian, do not wish for to experience the lessons they could teach you! Unless, you are eager to find out how it feels to not only live with a broken body, but also with a broken mind and soul! Once caught in the middle of their web of corruption, inquisition and terror, there will be no way back for you!"

He stepped back and beheld his son out of eyes filled with sorrow: "You mean more to me, than titles and high ranks. There are things of higher value and there are things which matter more than being a man of high note. Do you now understand why I don't want you to be around when the ambassador shows up?"

"Yes", Ouyang Nian nodded: "I get you, but, father..."

"No ifs and buts anymore", the governor cut him short: "There will only be more ifs and buts, if you are willing to forget about happiness and love for the rest of your life and if you are willing to subdue to the rules of the guard and to the orders of its leader unconditionally – including the assassination of innocent and the killing of even those you love!"

The young man in front of him raised his gaze and stared at him out of wide eyes filled with pure horror. He turned pale and bit his lower lip when he hung his head in shame.

"You are right, father", he stated in a low voice: "I am a fool! I should not have doubted you and your good reason. Forgive me!" He raised his hands to greet and honour his father: "I know now, you want to keep me from attracting notice to keep me safe", then he bowed and added: "I will follow your wish. With sunrise, I will leave."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Jinyiwei (literally: "brocade-clad guard") was the imperial military secret police that served the emperors of the Ming dynasty in China. The Jinyiwei were authorised to overrule judicial proceedings in prosecuting those deemed as enemies of the state, granted with full autonomy in arresting, interrogating, detaining them without trial and punishing them, without going through due process. They were bound to the service of the emperor and took direct orders from him. They also served as political commissars for the Ming armies in times of war. In the later years of the Ming dynasty, the Jinyiwei were placed under the control of the eunuch faction. As the government sank into corruption, the Jinyiwei was constantly used as a means of eliminating political opponents through assassinations and legal prosecutions.**


	5. You will lose what You cling to

**Chapter 4:** **You will lose what You cling to**

 _ **The Border-Town in the Mountains – The Magistrate's House – Late Summer 1626**_

* * *

"Do you think your headless running back and forth will cause time to quicken its pace while we are waiting for it to pass by?"

Pouring himself another cup of wine, the speaker looked up when he placed the small can back on the table and when he perched on the footstool near the fireplace again. He downed the wine in one draught and then added: "We will learn soon enough if the venture went well or not. Your nervous pacing won't change a bit of it."

"You can talk", the other replied: "You are used to waiting and having your wits about you. I cannot claim that it is the same with me! I am worried, my friend, and pacing around makes me feel better."

"To worry won't be able to alter anything about the fact that we will have to wait till either our companions are back or we'll get arrested. Don't say we did not warn you. We did not ask for your help, you offered it to us."

"Yes! Yes, of course, and I will always keep up my side of the bargain. But this is a dangerous game! Everything depends on one issue and you know better than me that there is no guarantee at all for Men Da to believe what we want to make him believe."

"Trust me, Magistrate Xu, he will believe it, because he wants to believe it and because he is highly ambitious."

"Oh, it is not that I do not trust in your ability to assess Men Da's character, it is more that I ask myself if the seal we got hold of will be worth the effort we took to get hold of it."

The magistrate stopped pacing and glanced at his companion before he went on frowning: "I just still wonder at why his young Captain wanted Men Da to return to the capital."

"Hm, hm..." The other nodded slowly and frowned as well as he added: "That was an unexpected move, indeed, unforeseeable and unreckoned..."

He got interrupted within the middle of his thought when the door got pushed open.

In stumbled an exhausted and tired young woman with her clothes torn and dirty, her face smeared with sweat and dust and her hair dishevelled and barely kept in a messy bun.

She slammed the door shut behind her and looked at the magistrate and his guest by turns ere she dropped into a chair for just to remain motionless for a couple of moments.

Noticing the inquiring gazes of the two men, she finally inhaled a deep breath and said: "Unexpected, perhaps, but if you would know him the way, I know him, you would also know it surely was not without good reason."

The magistrate did not look persuaded when he walked over to hand a cup of wine over to her: "Whatever his reasons were, they won't matter any longer. There isn't much fear of that he'll survive the night..."

"He's not yet dead", the young woman narrowed her eyes at this disclosure unthought of.

"No, miss, not yet. He was in a pitiable state of condition, though, when he returned from his meeting with Men Da's guards. That was, why I sent for Master Lu."

"So?"

"Yes", the magistrate's other guest stated: "They sent for me and I did what got expected from a dutiful doctor. First, we took the seal from him, then I decided to care for the wounds and to renew the dressings."

"Lu Ding'an", the young woman hissed and stared in utter surprise at the herbalist, who still sat in front of the fireplace: "Why didn't you..."

"...let him die", he cut her off before he turned round to return her gaze: "Maybe I didn't do it because I felt you would regret it one day."

She just nodded and got up to step over to the fireplace. A shiver ran through her body when the strain of the bygone day fell off of her and when the warmth not only brought back the feeling to her hands but also to her innermost.

Staring into the flames, she kept silent for a while, until she finally bit her lower lip and asked in a low voice: "Where is he?"

The two men exchanged a quick look before the magistrate made a step forward and said: "As we got ordered by the Eastern Agency, we left the guest quarters in the rear part of the house to him when he arrived."

"Show me", she requested and the gaze she presented both men with left no doubt on her not accepting her wish to get challenged.

* * *

Entering the guest quarters in the rear part of the magistrate's mansion, the young woman clasped the small blade in a firm grip she kept hidden amongst the pleats of her sleeve.

The small study and the bed-chamber belonging to these quarters lay all silent, but she knew all too well what or who was able to hide behind curtains or within the shades the dim light did not reach.

She beckoned her two companions to wait for her within the study while she inhaled a deep breath before she stepped forward to enter the bed-chamber.

Stale air wrapped her in as soon as she found herself all on her own within the snug, though small room and it was that hot inside the narrow chamber due to the brazier placed close to the bed that it got even heavier to breathe.

Only a few steps kept her from reaching the window, but she stopped short and turned on her heels when she got aware that master Lu did not lie to her.

Amongst cushions and sheets, almost buried under several blankets lay the one she already had believed to be dead by now.

The flickering light of a handful of candles and lanterns told her a different truth as it shone on a young man's narrow face.

She cringed at his sight and blinked several times in disbelief before she dared to approach him again.

He was about her age, but his youthful face was pale and marked by pain and bruises. It looked ashen, rather closer to death than to being alive, and cold sweat ran down its brow and sunken cheeks. His lips were dry and split and he shivered from fever and groaned in agony.

Fresh dressings covered several wounds, but they were already soaked with blood and sweat again.

Staring at him, she felt the hidden blade within her hand and she struggled hard over what to do.

For months she had wished for nothing else but to see him dead, but now, knowing only one quick stab would make this wish come true, she hesitated.

It took her another moment of hesitating then she let go of the small blade and sat down on the edge of the bed. When she reached a hand out to touch the young man's brow and cheeks it was just to find out that underneath the cold sweat his skin was dry and burning from fever.

In a sudden resolution she pushed the blankets aside and had a quick look at the wounds and at the sheets drenched in sweat and blood – and she heard herself cry out for Lu Ding'an.

* * *

His senses came back to life, long before his body gave just the slightest hint of being determined to do the same.

He was not sure, if he was still alive or not or which of those emotions and sensations he felt were true and which were a lie, but as it seemed, he was still breathing, and following his steady, even though quick paced heartbeat, not everything, he seized in spite of his befogged mind, was supposed to be sheer imagination.

He tried to move, to open his eyes, but not only his limbs denied their allegiance to him, even his eyelids were too heavy to follow just the smallest of his orders.

An imaginary sigh escaped him.

He knew, something did happen to him, but he felt too weak to take the path back to the point, where it _did_ happen.

What, if his mind tried to play tricks on him?

What, if he actually _did_ die?

Would this be supposed to be the afterlife?

Many legends got told about it and his old master had known many more, but whenever he had asked for answers, he had only gotten one: 'There will come the day, son, where you will find out. You are young and so may the blissful spirits give, that you won't have to find out too early'.

He had never felt satisfied with this. And he still did not!

Nothing of this made sense.

Nothing...

Until...

There was the scent of fresh chopped firewood and within a split second his senses were alert and desperately tried to do what his body could...not: Move!

As it turned out, the wood did not remain the only scent he inhaled. There was more: A touch of jasmine caressed his memories, the scent of honey mingling with herbs brewed into a spicy sort of tea, a different mixture of herbs and blossoms used for ointments and tinctures, the intense fragrance of a strong vegetable stock...

It was that intense, it even tasted on his tongue.

He tried to swallow, but his mouth felt sore, his tongue felt coated and his lips were dry and chapped.

Hunger and thirst crushed upon him like a wave crashed upon the shore and he'd gladly have given his life for just a mouthful of water or one spoon of this stock.

If only he'd be able to talk.

He knew he was not alone. Silent whispers from different voices told him so and he began to wonder, who they were and why they'd whisper. In this state he was no threat for them and it would be easy for them to get rid of him in an instant.

But if they'd wish for his death, why did they safe him?

They saved him...didn't they?

Or did they try to kill him?

Wasn't he the one, who had tried to save someone from grave danger?

He did try, didn't he?

Wasn't that what brought him here?

He forced himself to think, but his memory still worked slowly...

He remembered the gaze of the girl, full of hatred and disgust.

He remembered that treacherous principal and the cringers, he was surrounded by, all of them in league with traitors and enemies of the state and he had sworn, he'd make them pay for their disloyalty.

And he remembered the face of Lu Ding'an, the former Imperial general, who had come to look after him in the shape of a sanctimonious healer...

If only he'd be able to move...

He had to get up

He had to...

It was within this moment, when he tried to move, that white-hot pain ran through his body. His back sent waves of sheer agony straight to his mind, but as much as he tried, the scream that formed deep inside him, never left his lips.

Instead, he bit his lower lip and felt how his fingernails pierced his palms when he clenched his fists to be able to endure the pain.

Tearing up, his eyes flashed open, but he was unable to say if anything of this really happened or if he found himself still caught in a delirium.

"Shh!" Someone touched his shoulder and forced him back amongst the sheets. "Do not move!"

The shadowy figure in front of him reached out for him again, and whoever it was, he or she lifted his head carefully and brought a bowl close to his lips: "Drink! It will make it bearable!"

He made no effort to talk back. Too hard did he long for a little water or some thinned wine and so he tried not to waste a single draught.

The other looked at him contented, but the voice sounded harsh when he or she addressed him again: "And, please, do us all a favour: try to lie still! You caused us trouble enough, already, while we tried to save you! There are even some amongst us, who think we should have let you die, because you are not worth the effort!"

He raised his gaze, convinced about his host to be a woman, but before he could answer her, she offered him a second cup. This time it was neither another cup of the thinned wine she had offered him before, nor was it a bowl of the stock he had scented earlier. This was a bitter beverage, most likely medicine, he thought, and he tried hard not to swallow it, but his host was unwilling to grant him mercy. If he would not want to choke on it, he had to give in and swallow it.

The pain ebbed away, slowly and not entirely, and while exhaustion spread all around his body, his limbs gave up resistance, quickly followed by dozing off, but when the young woman wanted to get up, he opened his eyes again and stared at her.

His hand reached out for her wrist and his voice died away in a silent whisper when he addressed her: "Yang Hui-zhen?"

She straightened under his touch and turned her gaze away: "Ouyang Nian!"

Her voice was icy...


	6. When Snow falls on Memories

**Chapter 5:** **When Snow falls on Memories**

 _ **The Border-Town in the Mountains – The Magistrate's House – End of Summer 1626**_

* * *

"Two, the longest three days and they will be here!" Everyone gathered within the magistrate's parlour raised his head when the young Lu rushed in, still out of breath and all agitated: "Grandfather, we run out of time."

"Calm down, Lu Qiong, we knew this moment would come. We may not be ready, but we are prepared. This does not come unexpected."

"That is true, Shi Wenqiao, General, but what prevails for us does not necessarily prevail for the villagers."

"Most of them already know what to do and we still have time to instruct those who feel uncomfortable."

"They are eager to take their part on, General", the magistrate threw in: "nonetheless, I ask you to bethink, they are no fighters."

"Worry not, Magistrate Xu", Shi Wenqiao replied: "we all will do what we are able to do best. And, as our respectable Mister Gu would say, there might be courage to be found in unforeseen places."

"Sure, General! Sure! We will trust in your knowledge and follow your guidance in this attempt."

Lu Ding'an stroked his beard while he listened to the magistrate's confident reaffirmation, but he kept silent. Unable to shoo his worries away, he finally addressed Shi Wenqiao: "I guess, we may be sure that Master Xu and his brave villagers will do what is in their power to be supportive of us, but what about Ouyang Nian? You know just as well as I do that we cannot keep him hidden from Men Da all the time without having the commander getting wary. He will hardly believe that a captain of the secret police will have vanished without leaving a note about his whereabouts."

"That is true, my friend", Shi replied: "We will have to agree about what to tell Men Da and what to keep quiet about. I admit it openly, things would be less complicated if Yang Hui-zhen would not have changed her mind."

"Indeed, indeed", Lu Ding'an nodded: "Letting him live turns him into a wayward currant within these already dangerous waters we sail in. Should he find a way to inform Men Da about our scheme none of us will get out of here alive."

"You are right." Shi Wenqiao reached for his sword and added: "Go and help Magistrate Xu encouraging the villagers and send Lu Qiong to support Gu Shengzhai at the old fortress. I will make another try to get Yang Hui-zhen back to listening to reason. Whatever made her change her mind it cannot make her forget what the Eastern Agency did to her family and she won't declare untrue that Ouyang Nian played his role in the High Eunuch's perfidious game..."

* * *

"I'm tired, Shi Wenqiao!" Yang Hui-zhen looked up from the needlework she kept herself busy with to forget about the storm to come. "I'm tired of running away, of hiding, of fighting. And I'm tired of slaying..."

"We all are, but I vowed to your father to protect you at any price, even at the cost of my life, and I will stay true to my given word."

She got up at his answer and placed a hand on his forearm: "I know, you will. You and General Lu never failed my father's trust in you. That is why I ask you to leave this decision to me."

"If you will excuse me, it may appear bold if I ask this, but what difference can it be to you if he'll live or die?"

She raised her gaze and her answer was not what he expected: "It will make a difference for him. Living by the grace of those he went after for such a long time might be harder to bear for him than finally running a blade through his chest will cause me a feeling of satisfaction."

"You will abandon your wish then to avenge your father's death?"

"No!" Yang Hui-zhen shook her head, slowly, her face all stern and her eyes shimmering within the ebbing daylight: "I wish those to pay for my father's death who plotted this intrigue against him, those, who set the trap for him, those, who abused the Emperor's name and seal..."

"Our only chance to get to Wei Zhongxian is to rid him of his intimates and closest followers. With Men Da's arrival imminent and with Ouyang Nian sleeping only two steps afar, still closer to death than alive, this chance opened up to you. They owe you the lives of your father and brother. Annihilating one and granting the other the mercy of getting spared will not settle this score..."

Yang Hui-zhen wrung her hands at this remark. Her fingers intertwined, her inward struggle was not to miss. After what felt like half an eternity, she finally stated in a low voice: "You are right, general. You are right, and, still, I ask you to leave this task to me and to accept whatever will be my choice."

Shi Wenqiao frowned at her reply, but he just agreed with a nod: "I will do as you want me to. And I won't doubt your decision, whatever your choice will be."

They looked at each other for a moment, before he turned on his heels and left the study.

Following him with her eyes as he left, Yang Hui-zhen remained alone again. Letting out a sigh, she leaned an arm against the doorframe and rested her head on it.

Even if this was meant to be her only choice, she would not be supposed to like what it would offer to her or, she thought, what it would demand of her...

It was within this moment that a silent whisper from the bed-chamber next door seemed to be eager and tried to answer her unuttered thoughts: "Shi Wenqiao is wrong! Your brother is still alive."

These silent words, barely more than a hoarse whisper, made Yang Hui-zhen cringe and it took all her strength not to give in to both – a rising weakness and a growing feeling of despair. She closed her eyes and forced herself to straighten up. Then, inhaling a deep breath, she entered the bed-chamber.

His words still seemed to wrap her in and to hover above her head, but with his face hidden within the half-shades of the sparse evening light, she was unable to find out whether he was telling her the truth or not.

He beheld her out of tired eyes when she stepped closer hesitantly and deliberately.

He also noticed how her body stiffened at his words and how her shoulders straightened in anticipation of another disclosure, and within the flickering light the fireplace gave off, he spotted the little twitch of her cheek – the only movement for some endless appearing moments.

The pondering silence lay upon them like a heavy weight, but it was not before he felt tempted to close his eyes again, that she lifted her gaze and that she shot him a glare – icy as her voice had been during the bygone days.

"You should know better than me that my brother is dead!"

Her voice was meant to sound uninvolved and untouched by emotions, but as hard as she tried, his ear did not miss the slight tremble it was underlain with.

"Well", he said with a frown: "it seems I really know better than you what happened!"

He rose up on an elbow and went on: "Your brother, Yang Chien-cheng, is still alive. He's in a safe place; out of reach for everyone: Wei Zhongxian, the Eastern Agency and even for the Emperor."

The glare, she stared at him with, got more intense. She inhaled a deep breath and finally replied in a voice which would have been able to even freeze the sizzling flames dancing in the fireplace: "Keep silent! Keep your venomous lies for yourself! I saw with my own eyes what happened. Remember? I was there! I saw my brother kneel in front of you before he died! He stared at you full of trust, at the one he thought better of, at the one he admired! He begged for his life, but all he got to see that day was first the traitor you revealed to be and then the deathsman's blade!"

Ouyang Nian smiled, his face still hidden in the shades, but there was no triumph in his smile, only bitterness – something he would not allow her to notice. Rather would he have swallowed his tongue, than letting her find out about this small hint of affection.

The newly try to sit up in his berth wrung a hiss from his lips. His back seemed to be still aflame and all tries to ignore the pain turned out to be in vain, but, for all that, worse than even the worst physical pain could ever be was the cold and adamant gaze Yang Hui-zhen beheld him with.

He blinked slowly, tried to overcome the pain, then he said: "You got deceived! You got witness of what you were supposed to witness. You saw what you were meant to see. And you heard what we decided to let you hear." His gaze met hers as he added: "Never would I have thought of letting your brother die!"

"Liar", she spat.

"Am I?"

"Did you not grant me that you deceived me? What else does it make you then, but a liar?"

"Have you ever thought of another reason why you would not have learned about your brother's fate?" He smirked sarcastically: "If you are still convinced to be aware of the truth, what is it then you do remember? Was it really your brother's face you recognized before they dragged him away?"

Yang Hui-zhen fell silent again. She had no answer for him.

Instead, she turned round, driven to follow her urge to get out of this small room with its limited space, forced to stay that close to him again. She felt caught in a trap and her only wish was to get away from him.

His presence made it heavy to breathe and hard to think.

It made her feel...and she did not welcome it.

Not here, not now, not anymore at all.

Her hand already reached out for the door handle, but cursing under her breath, she drew it back. A battle was raging deep inside her innermost and restless as she felt Yang Hui-zhen started pacing – as if this out of all things was the thing able to ease her mind.

Was Ouyang Nian telling her the truth?

First, she and her brother got hold prisoner together.

Then the interrogations started and they got separated.

When interrogation failed to reveal her father's true intentions, torture followed.

When torture failed, the lying started.

She wasn't able to remember how often they tried to tell her, both, her father and her brother, had given in, that they had confessed, even that they had died already. It felt alluring to give in, to tell them everything they wanted to hear, but she knew, even if this would have been the truth, she would have been doomed to die. She knew, as long as they would still return to her, her father and her brother would be still alive.

When last she saw her father, he had been a broken man. The High Eunuch's most skilled men had taken care of him and neither his physical nor his mental strength had been enough to resist forever. Robbed of his will to live, and with his spirits ripped apart from him, just a broken shell remained of him, bare even of his pride.

His young son got broken long before and the day they took him to the place of execution, she died with him.

But was it true?

Was it?

Or was it nothing more, but just a perfidious plan?

She stopped pacing and turned round, her face a mask of hatred, sadness and despair when she hissed: "Even if it's true, even if you spared my brother, you are still the one, who murdered my father! Name me one reason, why I should trust you ever again?"

"Perhaps", he replied: "because I followed your father's wish and plea?"

"My father's plea?"

"I did what your father demanded from me", Ouyang Nian hissed: "It does not matter if you believe me or not, I am not the one, who sold your family out! I never spied on your father. I never passed anything on, he told me. You, first of all you, should know better about my real and only intentions when I came to your father's house. Your father was a man of honour. All I wanted was to prove myself worthy to him..."

"Honour? Dare you speak of honour! My father is dead!"

"He is! But you are not!" His eyes met hers, icy as hers and fierce as hers: "And neither is your brother!"

Yang Hui-zhen turned her gaze away, unable to tell apart what was true and what was not or what to think and what to do.

She hated herself for her overwhelming wish for Ouyang Nian to speak the truth. She longed for even the smallest hint that his words could be true and not only for her sake but also for...his...

His painful hiss tore her out of her thoughts.

She had lost count of all those days where she had wished for his death over the bygone years and she had dreamt of many different ways of how to kill him, but now, forced to stay here with him still caught in a state somewhere in between life and death, she suddenly wished for him...to live.

And she knew why.

It was Ouyang Nian, who had freed her from the High Eunuch's dungeons.

It was Ouyang Nian, who had spared her from continuous interrogation, torture and molestation.

And it was Ouyang Nian, who had covered her escape.

Back then, she was convinced he had done it for just one reason: to track her and the generals Lu and Shi down by all means and equal the costs.

Back then, she was convinced he would do everything to get hold of them and to silence the tongues of those who dared to speak up against Wei Zhongxian and his Eastern Agency.

To her surprise it had taken him about a year before he came across them again for the first time...

"Do you really think the Emperor would have listened to your father? Or that he would have saved Yang Lian?"

This question came as unexpected as his try to tell her that her brother was still alive and she had no answer, but one halfhearted reply: "Our family has always been loyal to the Emperor."

"I did not ask for that!"

Ouyang Nian lay back again, tried to fight the rising exhaustion and to forget about the pain within his back. He stared at the ceiling when he went on: "Do you think the Emperor would have cared about your father's complaints?"

"Why would he not", Hui-zhen flared up.

He turned his head and looked at her: stern and dead serious. There was no sign of derision or scorn in his words: "The man, your father gave his life for, is a descendant of a man who killed and imprisoned 15.000 of his loyal servants just because he was convinced of one of them having planned to betray him. Think of it, Yang Hui-zhen! What, if your father would have succeeded, if he would have gotten the audience he had wished for? Would it have meant, the Emperor would have believed your father's words? What, if the Emperor would have thought of Yang Lian as a traitor? How many people would have died with him then?"

He cocked his head and went on: "Your father would not have gotten close to the Emperor. He would have gotten blamed for conspiracy, for being a spy in service of the High Eunuch or any other high ranked minister with a taste for greed and power..."

"No one of our family would ever disobey to the Emperor!"

"So, why did he not send help then while you were on the run? Why did he not hold his hand over Lu Ding'an and Shi Wenqiao, his generals, and Yang Hui-zhen, daughter of one of his high ranked nobles? How long, since you took flight? Two years? And you never wondered why no one ever sought for justice or for to restore your father's honour or for to revenge your father's death?"

"And why would you care about us...?"

"You know why", he said: "But let me tell you: It does not matter, who is in charge! The Emperor! The High Eunuch! You may defeat Men Da's men, using the Haunted Fortress as a trap. Perhaps, you'll succeed, but you'll lose your vantage and it won't be over. Wei Zhongxian will send his best commander: Xu Xianchun. You may defeat him in the Bamboo Forest. Perhaps, you'll succeed again, but you'll lose your next vantage and another leader will be after you! And if you'll get caught one day, which will only be a matter of time, who'll fight in your place then and have the heart to carry on?"

"With my brother being still alive, there is still hope for justice..."

Ouyang Nian smiled: "How come that all of a sudden you seem to think I did not lie to you?"

She huffed and turned her back on him. Out of his sight her fingers intertwined and she stared at the wall on the opposite side of the small hut, while she was kneading them. Inhaling a deep breath, she finally turned round again and said: "My brother admired you. He had only one wish: to become a hero like you. You did everything to destroy his illusions."

"Heroism was never what I aspired after. Not even your two heroic generals do, and contrary to you, your brother found out quickly."

"That's then, why you became a Captain of the secret police in the High Eunuch's service? A spy? An informer? Because you were afraid of heroism?"

"You know this is not how it happened. You knew I'd serve Wei Zhongxian! I told you when first we met. Your father knew when first he allowed me into his house. Your brother knew when first he began to admire me."

"None of us knew you'd serve your master that well."

"None of us knew that I would ever have to make a choice like that."

Yang Hui-zhen narrowed her eyes and frowned, then, she smirked and said: "I should have ended it the moment when I found out that I failed in the Bamboo Forest..."

He kept silent for a while, but when he finally had an answer for her it was not what she'd have expected: "The scent of autumn already fills the air, means winter will be upon us soon. It will help you hiding. No one, not even the High Eunuch, will risk losing his men to ice and snow, if he just has to wait till the next spring to finally get hold of you. Maybe you are right, maybe you should have killed me, I agree, but there once was a time, where you thought differently – when cherry petals fell like snow the day when first we met."


	7. Life's not waiting for a Storm to pass-2

**Chapter 6:** **Life is not waiting for the Storm to pass (2)**

 _ **Changzhou – The Governor's City Palace – Early Spring 1624**_

* * *

 _"Father!"_

 _Ouyang Dongfeng tensed when he heard the voice of his son echoing down the hallway, but even though he noticed the young man running after him, he made no effort to slow down his pace._

 _"Father! Please!"_

 _The governor swallowed hard, but neither did he stop nor did he turn around to grant his son at least a look telling him he noticed him and appreciated his presence. Instead, he rushed out of the door and gestured at his guard to prepare for his departure._

 _It was when he wanted to ascend his litter that his son finally caught up with him._

 _"Father, I beg you! I know, you're in a hurry, but even if nothing might be important enough to you to delay your leave, please, explain at least to me what made you change your mind."_

 _He panted for air, not so much for being out of breath, but rather for being tried to calm down his heartbeat while he waited for his father to reply._

 _All his effort was in vain and when there was still no other reaction but just a hinted shake of the head, he dropped down to his knees to bow in front of his father that his brow almost brushed against the floor: "Father! What did I do that you leave me without granting me an answer to my questions? If whatever I did offended you, I'll await your punishment, but, alas, tell me at least, do I not deserve a single word from you?"_

 _The governor faltered entering the litter and finally he turned round to behold his son with his brow furrowed in concern and with his eyes full of worry. He cleared his throat and waved the young man to get up, but his voice was harsh when he replied: "What word? What answer? You should not even be here! I advised your master to send you to the capital without any delay! You disobeyed my order! And so did your master! He sent you home instead of sending you straight on your way!"_

 _"Do not blame him, father, none of this is his fault. It's my doing all alone." He lifted his head and added: "But whatever you will do to me, know that I will not leave before I won't have gotten your answers to my questions."_

 _"The less you know the better!"_

 _"That is not an answer!"_

 _"There won't be another!"_

 _"What made you change so much over the bygone years, father? What made you change your mind?"_

 _"You will find out soon that changing my mind will not remain the only change you'll have to accept."_

 _Ouyang Nian stared at his father in utter disbelief. Never would he have spent a thought on anything like this to be possible to happen and so his voice died away when he asked: "Then, this was the reason why you left me without any note and letter throughout the bygone four years? Then, this was the reason, why you sent me away? You wanted me to accept your change of mind? You wanted to keep me at bay that I would not be able to call your change of mind into question...?"_

 _"Keep quiet", Ouyang Dongfeng flared up: "Don't you dare trying to make me believe you are a fool. I know you are not!"_

 _He bit his lower lip when he found his son staring at him out of wide eyes, still unaware why his father did what he did, and the governor turned his gaze away._

 _"When you sent me away last time, you told me it was about keeping me away from the High Eunuch's servant and therefore from the High Eunuch himself. You wanted to keep me out of harm's way, you wanted to spare me from getting broken. Tell me, father, what did the High Eunuch promised to you that you forgot about all your virtues? What did Wei Zhongxian promise to you that you won't hesitate to sell me to the Eastern Agency today?"_

 _Ouyang Dongfeng still kept silent. He wished for to explain himself to his son, he wished for to make him get up and for to pull him into an embrace like he did many times before, but how could he even make a try to explain the unutterable to him?_

 _He sighed an inward sigh and decided that even losing the trust of his son would be more bearable than to endure the young man's gaze if he would get forced to tell him the truth._

 _First the sound of a blade getting slowly dragged out of its sheath brought him back to himself._

 _In front of him still knelt his son, presenting his sword to him, bowing down again and offering his neck to him: "Father, if this is what you demand from me, sacrificing my life for the good of our family, I ask you to take it yourself and not to leave this task to High Eunuch Wei Zhongxian by turning me over to the Eastern Agency..."_

 _"Enough!" The governor pushed the blade aside and helped his son back to his feet: "Get up!"_

 _He beheld the youthful face, which reminded him so deeply of his own hopes and dreams, but he did not dare to reveal the real reasons behind his wishes and demands to his son. Instead, he reached out his hand to touch the young man's cheek: "Nian, as much as I wish to tell you what makes me send you away, as much I have to deny this wish to me and even more to you. There is more depending on your journey to the capital than you are able to imagine."_

 _Ouyang Nian nodded, slightly embarrassed by the governor's barely hidden affection. Could it be, he asked himself, that his father still believed him not being aware of the goings-on..._

 _He lowered his gaze again._

 _Sure, the years he had spent away from home had also kept him away from courtly conspiracies, unfounded rumour and unproved gossip from the capital, but his master, even though he lived in voluntary seclusion, was not worldly innocent and so he still learned about the most important news even if this meant to learn about them taking the long way round._

 _It did not remain hidden to him that the Donglin Academy and its teachers and supporters got more and more pressurised the more influence the High Eunuch gained on the Emperor and he feared for his father being still one of the Academy's eminently respectable patrons._

 _The more he felt like a pledge traded in for a title and the right to live a life in peace._

 _He blinked, slowly, tired of talking back and unable to hide his disappointment when he looked into his father's eyes: "I understand that nothing I am able to do and nothing I am able to say will make you think this matter over anew. Therefore, I ask for your allowance to retire. I will not disappoint you, father. It is your wish for me to serve Wei Zhonxian in the capital and you will not find me talking back any longer._

 _He raised his hands, paying greetings and honour to the governor then he added: "I will fulfil my duties against you and against the High Eunuch, but I humbly ask for you not to demand anything else from me. Not today and not in times to come. I assure you, I will not shame the name of our family, but the next reason for us to meet, will either be your funeral or mine. I bid you farewell, father. Good blessings and safe travels for you."_

 _"Nian!"_

 _Ouyang Dongfeng watched in silence as his son turned on his heels, placing the blade back to his belt and heading inside without granting him one last gaze._


	8. When Cherry Petals fall in Spring

**Chapter 07:** **When Cherry Petals fall in Spring**

 _ **Beijing – The Capital – May 1624**_

* * *

 _The first Spring Market in May lured people of all geographic directions into town and as soon as the gates got opened in the wee hours of the morning, traders and visitors, travellers and peasants, officials and curious onlookers populated the lanes and places and the taverns which had opened already with sunrise on this very special day._

 _Colourful banners waved with the slight morning breeze and murmur and chattering mixed with laughter and song and with sounds and scents of all kinds. Here the air got filled with the sound of a skillfully played Guzheng, there some acrobats showed their mastery and round the next corner the calm hand of an artist drew the most beautiful portraits, while some eager gamblers were busy disburdening those who dared to take the risk of their money._

 _Whatever was able to catch the attention of the curious visitors, it would to be found and there was barely a desire that would not find its fulfilment on a day like this._

 _"That will do! From now on, I'll get ahead on my own!"_

 _The young man handed a piece of silver over to the merchant who had picked him up a couple of miles afore and grabbed his belongings when they had to stop in front of the gate as nothing moved neither back nor forth due to the amount of people crowding the street._

 _He was due to jump off the chart, but the old man held him back: "This is too much! I cannot take it."_

 _"You can", the young one smiled: "Take it as a little something for your kindness."_

 _Saying so, he vanished amidst the crowd before the still baffled merchant was able to talk back again and pushed past the other visitors to the market, marvelling at the sight the spectacle offered to him and still slightly unsure what would wait for him._

 _For the time being, though, his fascination outweighed his worries._

 _It was not for the first time that he went to the capital, but it was for the first time that he went to the capital all on his own and not accompanied by his father or by his elder brothers, when Ouyang Nian passed the gate. Actually, he rather got pushed through it by those who followed him, when he forgot about moving along, staring at the goings-on in awe and still amazed by the sight the town provided him with._

 _Against all doubts he might have had before, a smile enlightened his face and his eyes brightened up when he allowed the crowd to push him forward._

 _It didn't matter to him, where he would end up; he was too curious and too excited for to care about such negligibilities and he had only a few days to explore the town, the market and what else these days would have in store for him unburdened and lighthearted, before he would have to fulfil the duty which was the real reason for him to stay within the buzzing centre of the Empire._

 _He turned round again, eager this time to find out where that confusingly cozen scent came from he just had inhaled, when he bumped into an elderly woman and her daughters. Blushing up to his ears, he excused several times, until they finally went on, still giggling over his bearishness._

 _It was just when he wanted to head on as well, when he heard another silent giggle from somewhere high above him. Having a look around his gaze finally caught the balcony of the nearby tavern and with it the three young beauties, who, obviously, enjoyed watching him._

 _"He's cute", one of them said._

 _"And he's so shy", the second stated._

 _"I could cuddle him to pieces", the third added._

 _"Aww, look", the first went on: "he's even blushing..."_

 _"Don't be bashful, young one", the second addressed him: "it's nothing awkward to keep us company."_

 _Blushing even more, he raised his hands to greet the lovely trio, but when he found that this tavern was not just a tavern, but one of the town's rather noble brothels, he turned on his heels and took flight as quickly as possible; at least that quickly, that the young ladies would not take it for an insult._

 _The scent still tickling his nose and the giggling still ringing in his ears, he decided that it couldn't be wrong to search for a real inn to have something for breakfast and to ask for a chamber to stay at, before he'd go on with this adventure of his._

 _Of course, his mother had stuffed his bag with anything she thought he'd need during his journey, but nothing would ever taste as delicious as a cup of wine and some fresh made sweet rice cookies, while watching the crowd passing by._

 _He thanked the waiter when he placed the wine and the plate of cookies in front of him and his eyes darkened as soon as he got lost in thoughts again._

 _All too willingly would he have liked to forget that this visit in town would not only serve the purpose for him to have some pleasant days to be spent at the spring market, but that it would first and foremost mean to him to fulfil an order of his father, who wanted him to serve the High Eunuch Wei Zhongxian at the Eastern Agency. It was not his wish to become part of the dreaded secret police, neither was it his desire to serve as a member of the court as he had learned enough stories of what happened to young men like him when they joined Lord Wei's services, but although his family did not suffer from poorness and although his father was the Governor of the city of Changzhou, they were neither out of reach nor safe if the Eastern Agency reached its hand out for them._

 _His father had never been fond of the idea to let him go and with his elder brothers serving the Emperor as soldiers near the border in the north he always just wanted to know him, being his youngest son, to stay out of the danger of getting killed in one of the Emperor's endless campaigns..._

 _Ouyang Nian sighed._

 _The Eastern Agency!_

 _As alluring as it first sounded to become a part of this powerful and also kind of mysterious department, as much felt he worried about it._

 _It was not the Emperor, his father now wanted him to serve, it was the High Eunuch._

 _Why?_

 _Was this, what he had studied for all those bygone years?_

 _Was this, what his father had paid a teacher for him for?_

 _Was this really, what his father wanted for him?_

 _He doubted it._

 _There was more about his father's uncommon behaviour than the eye was able to reveal, but he knew, for now there would not be anything close to an explanation._

 _He sighed again, filled with only one wish – to be allowed to return to his studies._

 _His old master was a wise man and he had taught him not only the art of sword fighting, but also philosophy, history and calligraphy and whenever he had asked the elder man, how these very different lessons would be connected, he had gotten just one answer: "Son, it is not enough, to know how to lead a blade. It is important to know its history and its origin. It is important to know your history and origin and you'll find that a Swordmaster can be only this – a Swordmaster – or that he can be one with the blade he wields. But if you want to become one with your blade, you first have to become one with yourself and with everything that is you aside being one with your blade."_

 _Thinking of the sage old man, he touched his belt and a slight smile sneaked back upon his lips. This belt was a gift from his teacher and it kept a secret he first had learned about when he had left his father's estates a couple of weeks ago._

 _Not sure what would wait for him in case the High Eunuch Wei Zhongxian would accept his father's reference, he made a promise to himself, that no one would ever take this secret from him and that no one would ever touch him, except..._

 _"Give way!"_

 _A sharp voice yelled commands and the crowd scattered to follow the order, when a group of Lord Wei's life guards escorted a heavy cart through the narrow lanes._

 _"Stop! Please! You must stop! My sister..."_

 _A youthful voice addressed the captain of the guard, the words underlain with panic and despair._

 _"Out of our way, stripling!" The order was unmistakable._

 _"But my sister! She stumbled! She cannot get up! The cart will crush her!"_

 _It took him just a split second and Ouyang Nian rushed out of the tavern, following the choked voice of the young boy who tried to stop the guards from overrunning a veiled figure, cowering in the middle of the road._

 _He cleaved through the crowd and did not hesitate to step in the guard's way: "Is this, how your master and lord celebrates spring market? Ignoring a young lad's plea and crushing his sister under the wheels of a cart you escort?"_

 _The other glared at him, eyes narrowed, and replied: "Step back, fool, or we won't care about you either!"_

 _Ignoring the order, Ouyang Nian reached his hand out for the girl and picked her up. He cocked an eyebrow and glared at the man who obviously was in charge._

 _"One move would have done", he hissed, not leaving any doubt on him of not being afraid of the armed escort officer._

 _The other stared at him barely able to restrain his fury, but he did not respond to this unexpected challenge. Instead, he ordered to push the boy, the young woman and the intractable young man aside who still stood in his way._

 _The scent of jasmine and a pair of tender arms gently wrapped around his neck, caused Ouyang Nian quickly to focus on something different, but the guard again, but before he could even make a try to have a glimpse behind the veil, the young boy grabbed his arm and beheld him out of wide and admiring eyes._

 _"You dared to challenge the High Eunuch's guard", he cheered: "Just to save my sister's life! You're a hero!"_

 _"So did you, little tiger", Ouyang Nian replied: "You stepped in their way either and you did not even think of what could happen to you."_

 _"That is not the same", the boy talked back frankly: "She is my sister. I'd do everything for her. But you! You are a stranger. You don't know us. You don't have to do a thing like this for us."_

 _"I would do a thing like this for everyone who might be in need for help."_

 _"Doesn't matter", the boy grinned: "you challenged the guard. That was...great!"_

 _"Yang Chien-cheng, stop it!" The young woman's voice interrupted her brother. "Don't be tedious!"_

 _The boy pouted, but she ignored him and moved her head a little._

 _Ouyang Nian knew she looked at him, but she still left him unable to look back at her in return: "Forgive my little brother. He's still just a child. It's not with intent that he's annoying you."_

 _"There's nothing, you would have to excuse for, be assured, but what about you? You can walk?"_

 _She shook her head: "I fear no..."_

 _"Then let me take you to the nearby tavern. The innkeeper can send for a litter if you let him know whereto they shall carry you."_

 _"You are too kind, but you don't have to do this. I can send Chien-cheng to inform my father. He'll send his own litter..."_

 _"A hero always carries the lady home, right? He can take you home", the boy suggested with a broad grin._

 _"Chien-cheng", the young woman hissed: "you are such a pain in the neck!"_

 _Ouyang Nian smiled at the little lad and gave him a barely noticeable wink: "I would be a poor hero in the eyes of your brother, if I would leave you now. Please, honour me, keeping me company for a while, having a cup of wine together with me and granting me a conversation while we'll wait for your father's men."_

 _The young woman hesitated for a long second before she slowly nodded and agreed to his offer._

 _Back at the tavern, the innkeeper was even more eager to fulfil his young guest's wishes. He even offered a quiet niche to him and the two siblings, he was accompanied by meanwhile._

 _All three kept silent until the waiter left again, after he had brought more wine, rice cakes and some soup._

 _With a sigh, the young woman finally removed the broad straw hat and the veil it carried and she wasn't able to hide a smile when she looked at a young man of about her age who gazed at her, barely able to keep his jaw from dropping open._

 _"You are fine", she frowned: "Please, forgive me, but according to your puzzled expression, I must offer a terrible sight..."_

 _"Yes", he replied: "yes, you do", then, realizing what he just had said, he shook his head, cleared his throat and replied with his gaze begging for mercy: "No, no, no! Of course, you don't! Quite the contrary! I mean, you're lovely..."_

 _The words slipped over his lips and he bit his tongue when he found that he had spoken his mind aloud._

 _The young woman giggled and so did her brother whose gaze wandered from one to the other and back constantly._

 _Ouyang Nian felt his cheeks burn and he lowered his gaze._

 _What a fool he was!_

 _At the same time he caught himself staring at her again and again whenever he thought she would not notice it._

 _After another while spent in silence, the young woman addressed him again: "You saved my life, but you will agree, you are still a nameless hero to admire. Will you tell me your name that my father can thank you himself for keeping his only son and daughter alive?"_

 _"My name is Ouyang Nian", he said: "but, please, don't make such effort about me. Your father will surely have some more important business than wasting his time on me."_

 _"Ouyang Nian?" She cocked her head when she heard his name and looked at him slightly more than just surprised._

 _"Son of the chief-magistrate of Changzhou..."_

 _"Ouyang Dongfeng!"_

 _"Yes", he replied: "how come you know?"_

 _"My father knows."_

 _"Who is he?"_

 _"My father is Yang Lian, noble of the court, advisor to the Emperor..."_

 _"...and the head of the Donglin Academy and Faction", he finished her sentence with a smile._

 _"Yes, that he is", she smiled back: "But for now, he's just my father and none of this means as much to him as the lives of those who matter most to him: My brother, Chien-cheng, and me, his daughter, Hui-zhen." Her smile got wider: "He'll always be indebted to you from today on and if he can ever do you a favour, he'll do so without hesitating."_

 _His eyes widened in surprise and in astonishment and he got up, raising his hands to greet the siblings in the official way: "Ouyang Nian pays his greetings to the children of the noble Yang Lian."_

 _He hinted a bow and lowered his gaze once more._

 _Of course, he remembered the honourable Yang Lian, who was in high ranks at the court, although he dared to even confront the Emperor – and who had been a guest of his father for a couple of times when he still had been little._

 _He also remembered that Yang Lian was known to be an opponent of the High Eunuch Wei Zhongxian and his followers..._

 _Would he still be that grateful for him having rescued his daughter, if he'd learn that he was meant to serve his sworn enemy?_

 _He blinked and tried to get rid of this thought._

 _Lifting his gaze, he beheld the young and lovely woman again and said: "If you still think your father will welcome me, even though my father sent me to the capital to serve Lord Wei Zhongxian, I won't ever dare to offend him by not following his wish."_

 _"My father will welcome you", Yang Hui-zhen said: "It will not matter to him whether you'll serve the Emperor or the High Eunuch. You saved my brother and me. Reason enough for him to welcome you. And", she paused, looking straight into his eyes: "it will be my pleasure too, to meet you again. Just let me know where my father's messenger can find you."_

 _"For the time being, I will stay here until I know where to find me appropriate quarters. Your father's messenger will reach me here. Just tell him to leave your father's messages and letters with the innkeeper in case I'm not in reach."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The idea to this scene got partly inspired by a scene from the movie "The 18 Bronzemen".**


	9. Dragon's Claw and Eagle's Wing -1-

**Chapter 08:** **Dragon's Claw and Eagle's Wing – Part 1**

 _ **Beijing – City Palace of High Eunuch Wei Zhongxian – May 1624**_

* * *

 _Ouyang Nian lay on his knees, his brow almost touching the ground, while he waited for a reply._

 _He had no idea how long he would be forced to remain within this uncomfortable state of motionlessness until he would get relieved, but for now he tried to calm down his breath and to keep his heart from beating up to his throat._

 _Telling himself that there was no reason to be afraid, he gave rein to his thoughts._

 _To his surprise, it had not been a great challenge to get received in audience with Wei Zhongxian at the High Eunuch's city palace._

 _The challenge first began after he had handed his father's letter over to one of the countless officials in the service of the high ranked minister._

 _Being the chief magistrate of the city of Changzhou, the name of his father seemed to be well known amongst the fawning courtiers. What, actually, caused him even more concern was that this obviously also applied for the reason the letter got written for._

 _He didn't dare to ask about those officials' strange behaviour as soon as they recognised his father's seal, but it didn't escape him that they all eyed him in a mixture of haughtiness, curiosity and disdain._

 _None of them had talked to him and none of them had lowered himself to answer at least one of his questions until they finally got freed from getting into danger to do so when he got led to the High Eunuch's study._

 _Since then, since he had entered the sparsely furnished room, Ouyang Nian had lain on his knees, while the Emperor's first confidant and highest minister of the realm studied the lines his father had written down for him to recommend his son to him._

 _Ouyang Nian asked himself if he really read his father's letter or of he just pretended, as rumour got spread the mightful leader of the Eastern Agency was actually illiterate..._

 _"So, this is your son, governor..."_

 _After what felt like half an eternalness, Wei Zhongxian began pacing the room, until he stopped right in front of his visitant, his feet placed that close to the young man's head that the hem of his richly embroidered robe brushed over his slender neck and that he would not be able to raise his head or to get up without the High Eunuch stepping back._

 _Ouyang Nian hardly dared to breathe when the sound of paper getting torn into shreds filled the space next to him and when countless pieces of what was once his father's letter fell down upon him like snowflakes._

 _He swallowed hard, tried to keep his eyes from tearing up and tried to keep himself from flaring up, admonishing himself to not even think of speaking up._

 _Not now!_

 _Not within here, where his life counted less than the lives of even the lowest servants if that would be the wish of the High Eunuch._

 _The minister finally stepped back and the young applicant felt the adamant gaze piercing his back when Wei Zhongxian addressed him in the end: "What is the meaning of this? Speak!"_

 _"My Lord Wei", Ouyang Nian replied: "this is, this was the reference my father asked me to hand over to you. He hopes for you to agree about accepting me into your service and wishes for you to allow his son to place his humble skills at your disposal."_

 _"Reference?"_

 _Unnoticed by the young man, the minister narrowed his eyes. His lips curled and he frowned as his foot touched the shoulder of the lad who still cowered in front of him: "Sit up, Ouyang Nian, and look into my eyes when you are talking to me!" He waited until the governor's son thus addressed followed this order and then added: "Why does your father think, it would need his reference to accept you into my service?"_

 _"My Lord, please pardon me! I do not know what made him change his mind and what would make him wish to see me serving you. Be lenient towards him, I beg you, if his request should offend you."_

 _"Being lenient towards him", the High Eunuch spat: "Name me one reason, why I should be lenient towards him! It is not me who owes your father a favour it is your father who is indebted to me! Did he not tell you?"_

 _"My Lord, I beg your pardon, but I do not understand."_

 _"Really", the minister beheld the young man from his head down to his toes and back, while he tried to assess his character: "Then you might possibly appreciate if I'll help you understand."_

 _"My Lord..."_

 _"There is no choice for you about serving me or not. Your father owes me and I will gladly accept his offer! He is indebted to me since I relieved him many times from suspicion brought forward against him! First, the honourable governor offered to repay this favour in gold and silver, but what is gold and silver to a man who does not have to think neither about the first nor about the latter? Even more so, as your father holds treasures of far higher value!"_

 _"You must be mistaken! We do not hold treasures of great value!"_

 _"So? I see, you don't know much about true treasures and their value. To each of us they have a different meaning! The true treasure your father holds has no equivalent in gold or silver. This true treasure will always be his sons! Your father agreed to our bargain: One of his sons to fulfil his duties against the Eastern Agency as service in return for keeping him out of the focus of suspicion. Unfortunately", he sighed: "your father tried to outsmart me and he allowed your brothers in the service of the Emperor."_

 _"My father never had dealings with the Eastern Agency!"_

 _"Obviously, you spent too much time away from home busy with your studies, which, sadly, left you unaware of the goings-on at your family's place! You got sent here, young man, to ensure your father's honour and safety!"_

 _"My father is the chief magistrate of Changzhou! Who would dare to doubt his honour and who would dare to threaten him?"_

 _"Your father, the noble governor Ouyang Dongfeng, is rootedly mired in the Dongling Academy, which means he's rootedly mired in the activities of the Dongling Faction as well!_ _We know, he supports the Academy's leaders with donations of silver and gold. One small gesture of mine would do to have your father brought here for interrogation, but why should I waste my time questioning him while he offers me the services of his son? You are way more valuable to me than both of you are able to imagine! As long as you prove yourself loyal against me there is not to fear I would drop your father, young man!"_

 _Ouyang Nian nodded slowly. He knelt down again and bowed in front of the High Eunuch and this time he was glad no one would be able to read in his face. His cheeks turned pale and he felt his trust in his father splinter into thousands of pieces._

 _If this was true, if the High Eunuch did not lie to him, this meant, his father sold him to run free from getting traced, because he would never abandon neither the Donglin Academy nor its leaders._

 _He shivered while he lay on his knees and his heart felt as if someone would squeeze it relentlessly within the firm grip of a strong and merciless fist._

 _Within a split second, everything ever having had a meaning to him got turned upside down and the feelings of love and warmth he had always felt whenever he thought of home gave way to an icy cold and the fear of falling down a cliff without knowing when he would hit the ground._

 _Emptiness began to spread inside him and he had only one wish: Getting out of here as quick as it would be allowed to him._

 _The High Eunuch smirked when he beheld the precious gift again, he just had received. He knew the young man would serve him well. They all did in the end, equal how afraid or appalled they had been when first they heard what the Eastern Agency would require of them._

 _The son of Ouyang Dongfeng would not make an exception. He was like a highly valuable gemstone which needed to get polished and he, Wei Zhongxian, had in mind to take this task all on his own._

 _Ouyang Nian winced when the minister addressed him: "Get up! You will wait for my orders concerning you. As I assume you'll have quarters here in the capital where you can stay until it is finally decided on of what future use you'll be for me. As soon as this decision got made, I will send word to your father, that his offer got accepted and that henceforth he'll be freed from getting molested. You are allowed to leave now!"_

 _The young man got up slowly. He lowered his head as he greeted the high noble, then he turned round and left the study barely able to hide his wish to run._

* * *

 _As soon as the city palace of the High Eunuch and the private quarters of Wei Zhongxian lay behind him and as soon as he felt able to breathe freely again, Ouyang Nian did, what he had wished for for the longest time he had to spend within the company of the most powerful man aside the Emperor:_

 _He ran through the narrow lanes as quickly as his feet carried him, until the familiar sight of the tavern showed up in front of him._

 _He was just on his way heading up the stairs towards the small chamber the innkeeper had left to him, when the man held him back: "Mister Ouyanag! Wait! Please! Wait! There's got a message deposited for you."_

 _Tempted to ignore his host he still finally turned on his heels and asked: "Who would leave a message for me? I do not expect..."_

 _His eyes widened while he was still speaking and all of a sudden a shy smile enlightened his face._

 _Could it be possible..._

 _The innkeeper hinted a bow. He did not answer the young man, but went to get the message instead. It was the sweet scent of jasmine which filled the air, when he returned and handed the sealed letter over to his impatient guest, who beheld it in a mix of utter surprise and barely restrained curiosity._

 _Ouyang Nian had no idea why this small note caused such an impact on him, but he ached to open it, all slowly that he would be able to inhale the sweet scent over and over again._

 _Reaching his small chamber upstairs, he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it – smiling widely._

 _It did not matter to him, what this message would tell him, it was enough to him that she had sent it; the lovely daughter of Yang Lian._

 _After another moment of staring at the filigree envelope in pure delight, he finally decided that having a look at the note itself couldn't be all too wrong either._

 _His hand was trembling when he tore the letter open, caring, that nothing would damage the skilfully handwriting upon it and then, when he finally came to read the message, the smile still enlightening his face got even broader: Yang Lian would send for him in the evening._

 _The Emperor's noble minister wanted to see him._

 _He wanted to thank him in person for having rescued his son and daughter and he wanted the youngest son of his friend and supporter to join him for the evening meal as well as for some other business, the one who had written these lines kept silent about though._

 _Then, suddenly, his joy about this invitation and the promise to see Yang Hui-zhen again, got embittered by the thought that her father might not welcome him any longer with favour, if he'd learn about him having become a servant of High Eunuch Wei Zhongxian._

 _There was nothing he would be able to do to avoid this, if he would not want his father to get dragged to the dungeons of the Eastern Agency. He knew, Wei Zhongxian would not hesitate to hold him to ransom over this knowledge, and if not his father, then he'd find a way to make his brothers pay for his failure or even himself._

 _There was no way out of this trap and he would not dare to ask others for help. He was no fool – he would not endanger those who wanted to repay him for a selfless deed._

 _Never would he endanger Yang Hui-zhen or her family willingly._

 _Not even if the High Eunuch would demand this from him._

 _Not even if this would mean to endanger his own life recklessly and without hesitating._

 _He shook his head._

 _No, this was not the time for such dark thoughts. Tonight, he would see her again and that was worth taking every risk ever thinkable._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wei Zhongxian (1568 – December 12, 1627) was a Chinese court eunuch who lived in the late Ming dynasty. He is considered by most historians as the most powerful and notorious eunuch in Chinese history. He is best known for his service in the court of the Tianqi Emperor (r. 1620–27), when his power eventually rivaled that of the emperor.**


	10. Dragon's Claw and Eagle's Wing -2-

**Chapter 09:** **Dragon's Claw and Eagle's Wing (2)**

 _ **Beijing – City Palace of Minister Yang Lian – May 1624**_

* * *

 _The first thing, Ouyang Nian noticed, after the majordomo had asked him to wait while he'd inform his master over his young guest's arrival, were the gardens. While the High Eunuch's palace had been surrounded by countless guards, the city palace of minister Yang Lian was shielded by spacious gardens._

 _Old trees provided the place shadow and retirement, bushes and skilfully carved fences kept it safe from unwelcome intruders. Small footbridges crossed artificial rivulets and several springs made sure that the air would always feel fresh and recreative, even during the hot summer days the city would suffer from again soon._

 _Plants and flowers lined narrow paths and every here and there a bench or a small gazebo settled near a little pond invited the visitor to stay for a while to let go of all thoughts and sorrow._

 _Yang Lian's city palace itself was built the same inviting as the gardens it got surrounded by. Although crafted of strong and resistant wood, it looked light and playful and it seemed to mirror the heart and spirit of the man and the family who inhabited this place._

 _All in here breathed calmness and peacefulness and Ouyang Nian was not surprised that the man who owned all this seemed to be the same: all calm and tranquil._

 _Yang Lian headed towards him, not the high ranked minister, he actually was, but the private citizen, who just wanted to welcome a dear guest amongst a circle of good friends and family._

 _He beheld his visitor with a mild smile and raised a hand when the young man wanted to greet him the official way: "There won't be any need for such official ceremonies tonight. Even less, as your father has always been a dear friend of mine. Come, join us. You got expected impatiently, already."_

 _With this, the noble offered Ouyang Nian to enter the house and led him towards a small atrium, where, aside of his children, two other guests had assembled, but before he was able to pay only one of them his greetings, Chien-cheng noticed him._

 _The lad leaped to his feet and ran over to him, throwing his arms round him, while he grinned widely. "Finally", he beamed: "You're here!"_

 _Not even waiting for a reply he grabbed the hand of his father's guest and dragged him over to the niche where the rest of this evening's circle had taken seat: "Uncle Lu! Uncle Shi! He's here! He's the hero who saved Hui-zhen from those nasty guards and that awful cart. And he challenged that terrible Guan Dao!"_

 _The two men, the boy had addressed as 'uncle', both raised their heads and Ouyang Nian almost stepped back in surprise while he felt his jaw dropping open._

 _These two men were far greater heroes than he would ever be able to become._

 _He had heard many stories about them, told by his brothers and his father, and he had seen as countless sketches of them as he had read legends about them._

 _Shi Wenqiao and Lu Ding'an were two of the Empire's highest decorated generals and both were in high honours for the merits, they had won during several of their sovereign's campaigns._

 _The young man cleared his throat before he raised his hands to greet them, but he wasn't able to hide the admiration he felt for them when he said: "General Shi, General Lu, take my humble greetings. I am not even worthy to dwell amongst you, but it is the will and wish of our host, the noble Yang Lian, that I am allowed to share your company tonight; a great honour."_

 _"Well", Lu Ding'an replied: "if Master Yang deems you worthy to join us, he'll have his reasons and if he deems you worthy to stay here with us, you are worthy to do so. And what I heard, he has good reasons; that is, at least, what Chien-cheng told us."_

 _"He was not afraid of Guan Dao, even though everybody else was because he is the captain of Lord Wei's guard", the boy repeated his story again, and it sounded as if this had been his most favourite story over the bygone days._

 _Ouyang Nian shook his head with a smile, ruffling the lad's hair: "Chien-cheng, it was nothing compared to the great deeds your father's guests did over the years."_

 _"No, young man", Shi Wenqiao disagreed: "you are wrong. It is everything to Chien-cheng and his sister and therefore his admiration for you is worth as much as the admiration for any other hero he knows. But", he smiled: "I suppose you won't want to discuss the worth of all of our deeds tonight standing around in the middle of the room the whole time. Come, sit and have some wine with us before our host will take us all for disrespectful and uncultured."_

 _"Was there ever a day where you were not disrespectful or uncultured", Yang Lian asked with a wink: "If, I must have forgotten about it long ago."_

 _"Our host is too kind", Lu Ding'an said and downed a cup of wine._

 _"Old rogue", the minister answered just to turn towards his newly arrived guest a moment later, asking him all stern and serious: "I returned to the capital just a couple of days ago, returning from Wuxi and from the academy where I had some meaningful conversations with your father, Ouyang Dongfeng. I wonder, why he did not mention a word to me about you having left Changzhou. If I'd have been aware of your planned stay in the capital, you'd not have had to search for quarters in a shabby tavern."_

 _"I'm not sure if my father wanted me to cross paths with you", Ouyang Nian replied frankly: "I am not here to pay a visit to an old friend of his. My father's plans for me do not include such amenities. Yang Lian, you must know, when I departed Changzhou I did not leave my father on good terms. My stay here is just the outcome of a chance happening. If it would be up to my father, we would never have met."_

 _Yang Lian frowned at the young man's words: "Why would he want you to avoid meeting an old friend of his family?"_

 _"Yang Lian, my father's wish for me was to discontinue my studies, to part from my master and to leave Changzhou for to serve the High Eunuch here in the capital. Neither did I learn about the reasons causing his change of mind, nor did I have a choice to disobey him. He also contradicted my wish to deepen my studies at the Donglin Academy."_

 _"Your father wants you to serve Wei Zhongxian?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _Ouyang Nian did not miss the worried look Yang Lian and the two generals exchanged and he would not have been surprised if the head of the Donglin Faction would have asked him to leave his house without hesitating, but neither got he ordered to leave nor did his host seem to be offended._

 _Yang Lian just nodded thoughtfully when he looked at the governor's son again. "Some paths in life we have to choose on our own", he finally said: "but some paths will get chosen for us by others. I cannot say that I am pleased over your father's decision, but as it was not your decision, but a decision made for you, I cannot blame you for treading the path your father wants you to tread. Well, your father wanted you to avoid my company – as it seems, the path of your life had its own plans for you. So, do not rack your brain about what is right and what is wrong, Nian. You are my guest and neither my son nor my daughter would allow me to see anything else in you, but the hero who dared to challenge the captain of the guard."_

 _"Sure", the young man replied: "Sure! Thank you for your kindness!"_

* * *

 _"You kept silent most of the time", Yang Hui-zhen addressed him while they were strolling through the nightly gardens: "I hope, my father and his guests did not make you feel uncomfortable."_

 _Ouyang Nian smiled a shy smile when he looked at her and replied: "No! No! Not at all! Don't you worry! I ask your forgiveness if it seemed like that. I was just not prepared for becoming part of such an illustrious circle. That's almost too much honour for me."_

 _"Do not lower yourself. You're selfless and brave. My father knows this and I know he grew very fond of you – many years before you joined him and his circle of familiar faces this evening. He did not tell you, but he told us when he returned home from Wuxi and from his visits with your father. I'd never have thought about coming to know you the way it happened. I always thought, my father would take us to Wuxi one day, when my brother would be old enough to begin his studies. I'm sure we would have paid a visit to your family in Changzhou too. Then we would have met under kind of more decent circumstances."_

 _"Who says, I'd have liked to be at home if guests would have been supposed to pay a visit to my father?"_

 _"Curiosity!"_

 _"Curiosity?"_

 _"Yes! I know, you almost died from it when you tried to catch a glimpse on me through the veil of my hat the day you saved me."_

 _"That was...just to be sure...just to convince me...you're not hurt..."_

 _"Liar", she laughed: "Go on, trying to explain yourself, it will just make it worse!"_

 _"Liar?"_

 _"Don't fool me! You may be shy, but you are still..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"A man", she teased him._

 _"But..."_

 _"Maybe", she shrugged: "I should not tell you that my father wants to invite you to stay tonight."_

 _Ouyang Nian stared at her, his eyes widened in surprise. "Stay here", he asked: "together with you? Are you sure, this is really the wish of your father and not just him giving in to the plea of his young son?"_

 _"It is him giving in to the plea of his young daughter", Yang Hui-zhen said, desperately tried not to turn her gaze away when he looked at her again._

 _It took him a split second until he realized that she really said what he wanted to believe he just had heard and his eyes lit up with pure happiness, but then the joyful sparkle vanished within an instant._

 _"Forgive me, I'm sorry", he forced himself to answer: "but I cannot accept this offer."_

 _"Why not", she asked: "Is it because you think it's not decent for an unmarried young man to spend the night together with the family of an unmarried young woman?"_

 _"Yes! I mean, no! No! That's not the reason. I just fear..."_

 _"What?"_

 _He dropped down on one of the small benches, his gaze focussed on a spot in front of him, and kept silent for a while._

 _When he raised his gaze again to look at her, it did not escape her that he struggled over something, which seemed to cause him some inward trouble._

 _"Won't you entrust me with what it is that bothers you?"_

 _The young man got up and turned his back on her when he replied while he started pacing: "Neither you nor your father will understand. The noble Yang Lian is a minister at the Emperor's court and he is both, the leader of the Donglin Academy and the head of the Donglin Faction. You are his daughter and I..."_

 _He sighed and turned round to look into her eyes: "I will soon be in the service of the man whose Captain of the Guard I dared to challenge only a couple of days ago. I will soon be in the service of the man, whose greatest rival your father is. How can he be sure, Wei Zhongxian won't use me against him if he learns I spend time together with your father and his family? How can your father trust me knowing all this? How can you trust me knowing all this? We should never have met..."_

 _Now, as it was out, he felt relieved and frightened at the same time._

 _He knew, even though Yang Lian told him otherwise, he had all rights to send him away without leaving him a chance to explain himself to him, but what else could he have done?_

 _Lying?_

 _That was not what the noble and his family deserved for their kindness and hospitality._

 _Keeping silent until his secret would be revealed otherwise?_

 _That would have torn him into shreds one day._

 _Now, as it was all out, he dared to lift his gaze again._

 _After all, it was not his fault that his father sold him into the service of the High Eunuch..._

 _"Do you really think", Yang Hui-zhen interrupted his thoughts: "my father would be that small minded? Do you really think my father does not know about the goings-on at Wei Zhongxian's place? You are not the first to be forced into the High Eunuch's services and you won't be the last. If my father would distrust all of Wei Zhongxian's servants, he'd have no time left to keep a watchful eye on the man himself. Talk to my father again, I beg you. He won't send you away."_

 _She got up as well and stepped into his way, placing one of her hands on his shoulder: "Stay with us tonight and talk to him again. You already heard him. There is no reason for you to be afraid."_

 _"It's not because I'm afraid of your father why I cannot accept your offer to stay here tonight..."_

 _"I cannot think of any other reason", she replied, slightly puzzled at his words._

 _"Maybe there is one", Ouyang Nian answered: "One, making it dangerous for me to stay, even though it would not be a sharpened blade or a poisoned cup of wine, which would make it that dangerous. Maybe it's the wisdom of an even wiser minister's daughter. And maybe", he reached out for a strand of her long black hair: "it's the scent of jasmine in the air which already poisoned and enchanted me..."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **While in the movie 'A Touch of Zen' Yang Lian has a daughter, the historical Yang Lian had at least two sons. There is nothing mentioned about him having had a daughter too.**


	11. Rain falls like a Lover's Tears

**Chapter 10:** **Rain falls like a Lover's Tears**

 _ **The Border-Town in the Mountains – The Magistrate's House – End of Summer 1626**_

* * *

Ouyang Nian ended his tellings.

His voice died away and so did the light his eyes had been filled with as long as he had talked to her about his memories.

He had no idea, why he longed so much for the smallest sign of a hint that he was not the only one to remember, but as much as he searched for it, Yang Hui-zhen seemed to remain untouched by his tale of a common past and when she finally gave him a reply, her voice sounded strangely aloof: "This happened a lifetime ago!"

She did not even turn round to look at him pretending to be busy rewarming the soup she had prepared earlier that day.

"And nonetheless you do remember", Ouyang Nian told her straight to the face.

"Fine", she said after a moment of silence and still tried to make her voice sound uninvolved: "If it makes you quit reminding me of our common past, I admit it. Yes, it's true! I remember! Every single day! Every single word! And", she added, staring at the fireplace: "I wished I could undo it all."

Tried to ignore the pain it still caused him to move, he slowly sat up and replied, forcing his voice to sound steady and calm: "Forgive me, if I appear to be impertinent, but why all those desperate tries to belie yourself?"

She shot him a glare and he quickly added all stern and his words underlain with a barely hidden icy undertone: "If getting rid of me is still that important to you, why didn't you end it when you had the chance? Why did you deny my death to your allies old and new? Much would have become easier for you, but you decided to spare me from death being fully aware of most probably making a big mistake. Won't you live in permanent doubt from now on? Won't your mind be set on only one question: If you'll have to fear what I could be supposed to do, in case I should ever achieve to escape your kind and caring hospitality."

Yang Hui-zhen felt his gaze piercing her back and she bit her lower lip when he went on: "How can you be sure I will keep silent about your whereabouts? Wei Zhongxian might show himself generous against me if I give to him what he desires most: His archenemy's daughter and those two treacherous generals, who caused him sleepless nights and restless days..."

"You'll fall victim to your own miscalculation", she replied, getting up to fetch two bowls from the shelf in front of her. She filled them with several scoops of the hot soup, then, when she handed one of them over to him and when she sat down by his side, Yang Hui-zhen added: "The only reason why I spared you from death is because there won't be a way back for you..."

His eyes widened in surprise at her answer, but before he could even think of a reply, she anticipated him and went on: "We sent your lifeless body back to Men Da. Together with your blood-soaked clothes, your signet ring and the corpses of the two lifeguards you met in the bamboo woods. Neither Men Da nor Wei Zhongxian himself will doubt the news about your death. You are no threat to us from now on. Not anymore."

His reaction was different from what she had expected...

Ouyang Nian closed his eyes, slowly, and when he opened them again, something got mirrored within them, the young woman would never have thought of:

Desperation.

His hand, he held the bowl with, sank, the wooden spoon escaped the other and when it hit the floor, he lifted his gaze and said: "You have no idea what you have done."

"I returned your life to you", she answered, still confused about what it was that seemed to be so utterly wrong.

"Who told you to do so", he flared up: "Who told you this would be what I'd wish you to do? I'm the Captain of the Guard! I'm in high ranks amongst the Dong Chang! Why do you think, I'd wish for you to return my life to me?"

"Because, I remember all those days, where you told me how much you longed for it..."

"You...!"

"What? Have you already forgotten? It's not even a blink of an eye afar that you wanted to make me remember. Now, as I finally do, I wish I could rid myself of you and of my memories of you! Less could I know back then that you'd become Wei Zhongxian's willing string puppet!"

"Wei Zhongxian, at least, left me a choice!"

"What choice? The choice to sell yourself to him in exchange for higher ranks and the right to name yourself Captain of the Guard?"

"Yes, the choice, to sell myself on my own this time, while my father took this burden from me before by selling me all by himself. He gained a good price – there's no denying! Clearing his debt with Wei Zhongxian by selling his son to the Eastern Agency gained him more, but just the right to keep the governorship. It also whitewashed his reputation from any suspicion of being involved with Donglin Faction and your father, Yang Lian!"

"Your father did not sell you to whitewash his reputation!"

"How else would you name it then", he burst out.

"Your father sent you to the capital to save you!"

"Save me", Ouyang Nian taunted.

His voice was meant to sound sharp and sarcastic, but he failed, unable to hide what really aggrieved him.

Neither the reflection of pain mirrored within his eyes, nor his barely hidden embarrassment escaped Yang Hui-zhen. She restrained the trace of a sudden desire to solace him and turned away from him when she gave him her reply: "Your father had only one wish when he sent you away – he wanted to know you're safe. It was for your sake that he kept you at bay and that he sent you away, first for your studies and later to serve Wei Zhongxian. It was his way to tell you, that you mean more to him than anything else in his life. Your father knew, refusing his sons to serve the Eastern Agency and supporting Donglin Academy would quickly cause the High Eunuch to keep an eye on him, but he never expected to get forced to allow Wei Zhongxian to outwit him that flagrantly and that sanguinarily."

She felt Ouyang Nian staring at her, but in order to remain in a condition to also tell him the rest of a story, his father never wanted him to learn about, she had to anticipate him: "To be assured of your father staying true to his word, Wei Zhongxian offered to him to relieve your brothers from fulfilling their duties against the Emperor at the watchtowers near the border, if he'd agree to have them serve the Eastern Agency. Your father disliked this suggestion and told him, he'd be proud of them, serving the Emperor. It was only a couple of weeks later that your father received a gift, a chest. A message attached, told him, he'd have no more reason to worry about his sons as they'd return home..."

Yang Hui-zhen inhaled a deep breath before she turned round to look into his eyes while telling him the truth: "The chest held the heads of both of your brothers. Wei Zhongxian had no need to threaten your father with dungeon or death for his loyalty against the Donglin Faction. It did do to him to ensure your father would get eaten away by sorrow and grief. He knew, equal whereto he'd send you, even the most outlying province would not do to get you out of reach of the Eastern Agency and the High Eunuch. That was why he decided to send you to the capital. Your father knew, after the loss of three of his sons, he'd not be able to bear also the death of his youngest..."

She fell silent when she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ouyang Nian struggled hard not to give in to all those different emotions, his heart and mind got flooded with, but Yang Hui-zhen knew better than anyone else it would be in vain.

"Who told you?"

He lifted his gaze and beheld her in a mixture of hope and distrust.

"My father! The day they arrested him. Your father asked him for not to tell you, but he felt you had a right to know. He waited for you that night, but less could he know..."

"...that the High Eunuch would have me accompany the messenger who'd lure him into the set trap..." He sighed and went on in a low voice: "I still don't know why you decided to let me live and I'd lie if I'd say I'm not grateful for that, but now, having lost the pledge he used to break my father's spirit and to bring him to his heels, Wei Zhongxian won't hesitate to remind him of some unfinished business." He paused before he added: "Hui-zhen, my father will die from a broken heart should Wei Zhongxian pass the news of my death on to him..."

When he looked at her, Yang Hui-zhen found that there was nothing left of the High Eunuch's eager servant who had chased her for months until he had finally found her here, within a ruined fortress high up in the mountains near the border, but before she could even spend a thought on the question, if he was still the young stranger who had saved her from getting crushed by a heavy cart when first they met, he placed the bowl on the floor he had still held in a firm grip and raised his hands like he used to do to greet her father – then he said all stern while his gaze was an open plea: "I know, I have no right to ask this from you, but nontheless I do! You must let me go. If there is anything left of what we were bound by once, let me go. I have to let my father know I'm still alive, maybe I can save him. You have my promise, my oath, that no word will leave my lips about your whereabouts..."

Yang Hui-zhen frowned.

It took her a while to fight all the memories back, she felt sneaking back into her heart and she was still not sure if what he wanted to promise her was meant to be true or just another try to catch her in his web of lies and shallow words.

She knew, neither Lu Ding'an nor Shi Wenqiao would understand what she was willing to do and why, but there was something within his words and within the way he reacted to her disclosure that made her assume that he really did not know the truth.

That was why she got up and why she began pacing the room again.

She spoke in a low voice when she finally felt able to talk to him again while she got tossed back in time when her memories washed over her like the floodwaters rushing down the mountains in spring: "I don't need your promise. Nor do I need your oath..."

He blinked in return: "What do you mean?"

"What I said. You don't owe me anything. As it seems it is me who owes you. A truth you never learned about."

She bit her lips when she got aware of his growing confusion and so she knelt down in front of him, staring at a spot on the floor between them, when she started talking again: "It was not only to convince you to stay with us that night when I told you my father grew very fond of you. He did not only follow the wish of his silly daughter, he really had grown fond of you. Over the months you won favour with him and he wished nothing more but to free you from out of Wei Zhongxian's firm grip. When my father learned about the reasons, why you had to join the Eastern Agency, he searched for a way, to betray the High Eunuch of this most valuable prey he thought to be assured of. His plan was to step into Wei Zhongxian's path wherever possible, but he failed. That night in late autumn, when they lured him out of his palace, he hoped he'd be able to talk to you, but the moment, he found you amongst the guards, he knew he would have endangered your life if he would have addressed you openly. His plan, to inform the Emperor about his minister double crossing him, failed and also his wish to let you know that Wei Zhongxian not only double crossed the Emperor, but you and your father as well."

She lifted her gaze and went on: "Nian, the moment you joined the High Eunuch's services was also the moment he finally got hold of you and your father. He knew, both of you would do whatever he'd demand from you, driven by the wish to keep each other safe. What he never told you was that, after he had agreed to your father's offer and after you having become part of the Dong Chang, he sent a handful of his loyal henchmen to annihilate your family..."

"Stop it!" Ouyang Nian wasn't willing to listen to her any longer: "This cannot be true. It's impossible. There were letters sent to me by them..."

"No, Nian, there never were", Yang Hui-zhen shook her head: "Wei Zhongxian knew, you parted with your father in anger and disappointment. He betrayed you as he betrayed your father and mine."

She took a small locket from her neck and handed it over to him: "The day my father got arrested, one of his confidants from the Donglin Academy brought this to us. I'm sure, you recognize it."

"It belonged to my mother!" His hands trembled when he reached out for the beautifully crafted piece of jewellery: "How did you come by this?"

"My father asked me to return this keepsake to you, but before either he or I had a chance to let you know, the High Eunuch sent his bloodhounds to lure him into the trap he had set up for him."

She closed his hand round the locket and added: "I carried it with me all the time. It reminded me of all the things I wanted to forget: the hatred I felt for you and the love I felt for you."

Ouyang Nian kept silent for some endless moments before he lifted his gaze again to look at her and the locket by turns.

"Keep it", he finally said: "It is almost yours thinking of how long you carried it for me. And maybe it will bring back the pleasant memories to you one day. I won't bother you any longer, none of you; neither you, nor Lu or Shi. Not even this naive calligrapher, you chose to keep you warm at night."

"Gu Shengzhai?"

"Yes! I'm impressed that he of all who gathered here was the one who outsmarted me."

A bitter smile appeared upon his lips. It never reached his eyes. Instead, he tried to get up, forbidding her to help him. He knew, his strength would not suffice for now, but he also knew, he'd have to leave as soon as his wounds would have healed.

There was still no news about Men Da or about the battle at the Haunted Fortress, but equal if Wei Zhongxian's willing general would force Shi and Lu to their knees or if they would make the trap work the naive scribe had set for the well known strategist, Ouyang Nian was very well aware that he would have to vanish into a memory.

He leaned his shoulder against the buttress in the middle of the hut and pressed his cheek against the rough wood. All those news he just had received left him with a feeling of emptiness deep within his innermost. Nothing was left of the life he once had longed for and of his wish to make his father and mother proud of all their sons.

Even the try to return his life to him would fail. Wei Zhongxian would not believe in his death. His spies would get the order to search for him all around the realm; useless, to hide or to take flight...

Out of the corner of his eye, he beheld Yang Hui-zhen. She still knelt on the ground, staring at the piece of jewellery he had left to her.

Lovely!

She still looked as lovely as she did the day when first they did meet, at a time where he would have died for her...willingly and smiling.

And nonetheless had he been willing to hunt her like a game and to kill her just to please the wish and the order of the man who had smiled at him while at the same time his secret guard had slaughtered his family.

He felt twisted and betrayed, tired and exhausted.

Cold sweat covered his brow and he leaned closer against the buttress to cover his growing weakness.

His back sent white-hot pain through his body, but he would not move, not before he would have gotten one answer to one last question: "Why the scribe?"

Yang Hui-zhen raised her head when she got aware that his words were meant for her, but she had no answer for him.

The more she got hit by his next confession: "I saved myself for you..."


End file.
